The Royal Line
by EmpressSaix
Summary: (Revised) After the war, Naoko and Uryu make a startling discovery about their heritage and travel half way around the world with their friends to find out more. In the foreign land of Germany they meet new allies, learn life altering secrets and encounter horrid new villains who plan to do more then just kill Naoko and Uryu.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Death Springs Eternal

***I'm back! Who missed me? It feels good to be writing again for fun after a busy semester. I hope everyone is having a happy holiday and that you enjoy this new and improved story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

_Spring—1946_

_A thin curtain of rain doused the city of Berlin. This did not seem to bother the two figures, a man and woman, who stood atop the Brandenburg Gate, shrouded by the rain and darkness of the midnight hour. Clad in long black cloaks with hoods pulled over their faces, they looked out over the city and its gleaming lights. The woman drummed her fingers against her thigh in impatience and irritation. She was tired, cold, and growing wetter by the minute. _

"_Damn it, can't we go yet?" She hissed to her counterpart. "I'm sick of standing out here in the rain."_

_His hooded topaz eyes found her magenta ones, "I'm not a fan of this weather either, but we must follow orders and orders are—"_

"_To stay at our designated locations until further notice," she finished with a huff._

_Their crime was one that would gain the attention of Soul Society and laying low was imperative, but did they really have to stand in the rain for that? Such a bother. Those captains should be thanking them for what they did. They were gods of death and being forced to protect and serve humans was humiliating and appalling. Even if those humans were spiritually aware. _

_Her thoughts wandered to their teammates and how their mission was going. Vergunov and Haugen were in America while Hughes was in Japan. The former had been sent together because there were more people in the American family while there were only two in Japan. Surely that would be easy enough for someone as incompetent as Hughes to accomplish. Even if he was still broken up about his little boyfriend's betrayal. _

_Brats, the both of them. _

_She had seen it coming a mile away, but did anyone listen to her? No. Men, honestly when would they learn that a woman's intuition is far superior to their meager intelligence. _

_Sighing she shook the water off her cloak, though it was a futile effort for water continued to steadily pour down upon her. It was a moot point now. She and Rosati succeeded in killing their targets and with their captain's help no one would be able to find them to exact punishment. Or at least that is how things are supposed to pan out provided the others do their parts. _

_There could be no survivors. _

_The entire royal Quincy family had to be put down for good._

* * *

_Tsukihana tightly gripped the handle of her suitcase with both hands. She walked a steady pace with the person beside her despite the urge she had to grab his hand and run to the train. They had time and no one was pursuing them. _Yet,_ her mind whispered. No, she would not jinx them by thinking such thoughts. They had made it this far, they could do this. _

_The man beside her (_friend, beloved, soon-to-be husband_) gave her a questioning sidelong glance. She answered with a gentle, reassuring smile that made him smile too. Looking at him erased any doubts she had about this. It was not just love, but a certainty in her soul that said they were for each other. They walked together like a normal couple heading to the train on their way to vacation. She in a powder blue komon printed with tiny white blossoms and he in a simple gray and navy striped yukata. _

_People passed them by, paying them no mind. A young man clad in complete black and wrapped in a cloak walked past her and from the corner of her eye she glimpsed a sword hilt. Soul Reaper. Tsukihana snapped her eyes forward and walked calmly on. His reiatsu made her certain of what he was, but why was he dressed so differently from the Soul Reapers she had seen before? The familiar prickling sensation of someone staring at her made Tsukihana want to turn around and look for the source, but she did not dare. _

_She had a good idea of who was looking at her anyway._

_Instead she focused on walking forward. If I look back, I'm lost. Sensing something amiss, her young man wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders and she leaned a little closer to him. _That's right, I have no reason to look back_. He boarded the train first and offered her his hand, which she took and climbed aboard. _Tsukihana will be left here and Setsuna will go on ahead.

* * *

***How's that for a prologue? Took a while for me to write (and rewrite) this, but I hope it was worth it. Please review and happy new year! I'll post again Jan. 17th* **


	2. Ch 1: New Year, Wrong Start

Chapter 1: New Year, Wrong Start

***Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs***

* * *

"Are we ready?"

Naoko adjusted her hairclip, "So impatient Brother. We still have time if you want to change."

"No thank you," Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I'm perfectly fine with what I'm wearing. It's just New Year's."

To that, Naoko rolled her eyes and straightened out her kimono. "It's not just _any_ New Year's. This is the first one we get to celebrate as a family. You, me, Grandma, and even Mom and Dad."

When put like that he could see her reasoning for wanting to dress up. However, he wanted to be warm and comfortable, so he opted for normal casual wear. Naoko took the formal route and wore a deep blue furisode printed with snow covered pine trees and mountains. A thick, fluffy white shawl rested around her shoulders. Her hair had been gathered up and pinned atop her head with her feather fascinator as the lone accessory.

Holidays were not something Uryu ever really celebrated even when their grandfather was alive. They were barely acknowledged and now… _Now_ he had friends and family to celebrate with.

"I'm ready if you two are," their grandmother said coming up to them.

She was clad in a dark forest green kimono with flowers patterned around the lower half and sleeves with a red and gold obi around her waist. A heavy dark brown haori sat atop the outfit to provide extra warmth and protection from winter's chill. Her silver hair was tied in a loose bun with matching accessories stuck in.

"Before we go I want to give these to you," she dug in her purse and pulled out two otoshidama and handed one to each of them.

Uryu took his feeling a little surprised that he would receive one. He hadn't gotten an otoshidama since grade school. Naoko let out a strangled squawk at having seen the amount inside. Uryu followed and found fifty thousand yen inside. _Fifty… thousand…_ he counted again to make sure.

"Grandmother, I-I can't—" He stammered, but the older woman silenced him with a raised hand.

"You can and you will. It's a gift Uryu, returning it would be very rude," she said the latter with a wink. "You both mean very much to me and I want this to be a good year for you both. Besides you could think of this as my way of making up for all the years I wasn't able to give you anything."

He supposed she was right, but it was still a lot of money and she had been generous at Christmas as well. Even though gift giving is not widely practiced in Japan on that day, unlike in the West their grandmother justified it by saying she was part German and is following their customs. That little tidbit had certainly surprised both siblings.

She chuckled at their shock, "Oh yes my mother came all the way from Germany to marry my father. Because of that we always practiced Christmas and all its traditions long before anyone else did."

Uryu had been gifted with a large sewing kit with his name engraved on it. The kit was filled with thread of every color, needles of every length, and so many other little things. He even received German language books and a textbook detailing the history of European fashion. His sister received the furisode she now wore, boxes of books, and an archery set.

Something about all those gifts bothered Uryu. Perhaps it was merely him not being used to such thoughtfulness, though it almost felt like she was trying to give them a memorable holiday as if it would be their last. The teen shook his head, no that couldn't be it. This was their first holiday season together, of course his grandmother would want to make it special.

"Let's head out then before it gets too crowded," Setsuna said as she slipped on her gloves.

Uryu followed and tried to banish that nagging cynical feeling.

* * *

The temple grounds were as crowded as Uryu expected them to be. People clad in bulky winter coats, women in brightly colored kimonos, and excited children gathered together to ring in the new year. Crowds were not Uryu's thing, he had a wide personal space bubble, but he ignored the discomfort at seeing his grandmother and sister happy.

"I'm gonna go on ahead and look for Mom and Dad," Naoko announced right before running off.

Setsuna chuckled warmly, "She's certainly excited." She looked around with the distant look of one deep in their memories. "I remember the first New Year's your grandfather and I spent together after getting married."

"Really?" Uryu was always intrigued to hear family stories.

The pair meandered through the crowds as she spoke, "It was about a year and a half after the war ended. Everyone was still recovering from the losses and damage dealt. We didn't have much like everyone else and prayed for the same things, a year of good health and good luck. I remember being surprised by how crowded it was, far worse than this. I suppose everyone wanted to pray for a better year and for those they lost."

"Did you lose anyone?" He asked gently.

Her smile turned slightly melancholy, "Not during the war, it was shortly after actually."

Uryu winced, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… uh…"

She seemed to sense his discomfort and patted his arm reassuringly, "No worries, dear. It was a long time ago. Ah, it seems your sister was successful in her hunt."

The Quincy looked up to see his sibling with their parents. His mother, wearing a deep pink floral kimono, waved to him while his father gave a slight nod. Their relationship was still not what anyone would call good, however it had slowly transitioned from bitter cold to awkwardly tepid. Upon getting closer, his mother pounced on him and wrapped her arms around him in an exuberant hug. Showing affection through physical contact, a trait clearly shared by mother and daughter, was another thing Uryu found himself slowly growing accustomed to.

"Happy New Year, my sweet son!"

"Happy New Year to you as well Mother," he said while returning her hug, albeit with less enthusiasm, but no less love.

"Uryu!"

He turned to see Ichigo walking up to him. The other teen was dressed in regular winter clothing while his younger twin sisters sported red and pink kimonos. The girls walked past the boys and oddly right up to Uryu's grandmother who smiles and starts chatting with them.

Uryu noticed someone missing, "No Kuchiki?"

Ichigo shrugs, "Nah, she wanted to spend the holidays with her family in Seireitei."

"Understandable," the Quincy adjusts his glasses. "Though I thought she would want to stay close and keep an eye on her new captain in case he does something stupid."

At that Ichigo flushed and scowled, "If anyone does anything stupid it'd be my old man, not me."

"True," he paused then asked quietly. "Are you doing alright?"

Uryu and everyone else had been shocked when Captain Ukitake announced his retirement and offered his captaincy to Ichigo. The Winter War had taken its toll on the sickly man and had been persuaded by family and friends to step away from active service. What really hadn't surprised Uryu was Ichigo _accepting_ the job. The brash idiot was always so willing to help people no matter what...

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like anything is official yet, your mom made sure of that."

From what Uryu heard, his mother had made quite the fuss about Ichigo being drafted so suddenly. She argued for him to at least be allowed to finish high school, because "I will not let my best friend's son be a high school dropout!" The extra few years would allow for a better candidate to be found or at least give Ichigo time to think his decision through. It did feel like the Gotei was picking Ichigo because of his strength and how people were touting him as the hero of the Winter War, despite the teen's protests.

"And what about you?" Ichigo gave him an appraising look. "You okay?"

Uryu shifted slightly at his friend's gaze. "I'm fine."

Ichigo's deadpan expression clearly said he was not buying it. Had they really become close enough that they could read each other so easily? Or was Uryu losing his stoic touch? The Quincy sighed and looked at his grandmother who was still talking to the Kurosaki twins, but now Naoko had joined them.

"I keep feeling like something is going to happen, though I can't tell what."

Ichigo shrugged again, "It might be lingering paranoia from fighting in Hueco Mundo and having to keep our guards up all the time. Or maybe something is coming and if it is you've got us to help you."

"I feel so relieved," Uryu said dryly.

"Tch, whatever. Come on, Chad and Orihime said they'd be here, let's go find them."

* * *

The holidays ended and life resumed as normal with Uryu returning to school and Naoko resuming her homeschooling. Naoko sat at the table munching on mochi while trying to figure out her algebra homework. Words made more sense to her than numbers, though that did not make word problems easier or equations with letters in them.

_Maybe Brother can help me_, she looked at the clock and saw with delight that his school would be letting out soon. She set her pencil down and slowed the last of her snack before leaving the table to dress for the chilly outdoor weather.

"I'm gonna meet up with Brother, Grandma," she called out while pulling on her boots.

"Aright then, but before you go I have a list of things I'd like you to get on your way back." Setsuna handed her a slip of paper and money.

Naoko pocketed the items, "Okay, be back soon."

"Naoko, wait."

The teen did and her grandmother seemed to hesitate. It was odd to see a woman always so sure when she spoke or acted looking hesitant. "Yeah, Grandma?"

"Nothing I just... I love you."

Naoko blinked and smiled, "I love you too. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Did we finally get everything?" Naoko asked as she hiked the tote bag up to her shoulder.

Uryu scanned the short list and nodded, "That's it, though I have no idea what she would want roasted pine nuts for."

"Or why we had to go to _this_ store in particular. It's almost on the other side of town. Anyway, maybe she's trying a new recipe or something."

Uryu didn't respond to that as they started walking toward home, so instead she inquired about his day. He had finally become used to such questions and even started to enjoy them. It was nice talking to someone about what he was learning, griping about his classmates antics (i.e. Keigo and Chizuru), and weekend plans. Warmth and contentment cautiously settled in his heart during the journey home.

Once they arrived, however those pleasant feelings slowly evaporated in the atmosphere of the house. There was a still silence hanging in the air like a heavy pall. While the place was not often a cacophony of sound and activity, it was never _this_ still.

His sibling seemed to be oblivious to the changed ambiance. "I'm gonna ask Grandma where she wants this stuff."

Uryu nodded and headed for the kitchen. His grandmother always had snacks and hot tea at the ready and while he possessed a finicky appetite her food could always tempt him to eat. _Maybe I'm being paranoid_, he thought as he reached for a mug from the cabinet. _Everything's fine, Aizen is gone and things are peaceful now._

Naoko's shrill frightened scream tore apart any hope Uryu had that their peace would last.

* * *

***I'm sorry for the short length, but the next one will be longer. I can't explain it, but this chapter wanted to be written primarily through Uryu's POV. I hope it worked out and you guys liked it. Please review and I'll post again Jan 31****st****.* **


	3. Ch 2: Remembrance

Chapter 2: Remembrance

***Ironically the weekend I wrote this chapter my cousin died. Such a great way to start off the new year, right?**

**ScatterBRAIN-95, it is so good to hear from you again. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. Please review.***

* * *

The funeral was eerily similar to his father's, not that Ryuken should be surprised. How many different ways can one remember the dead? His mother's portrait sat on the altar surrounded by vibrant, colorful flowers. She always did like spring and seeing flowers bloom, how horribly ironic that she dies in the middle of winter.

A heart attack if the coroner is to be believed. It made sense since she was half way through her seventies. A normal way to die. _At least she wasn't torn apart by Hollows like her husband_. Ryuken took a steady breath as he pushed away that bloody memory. As her son and closest living relative he sat in the front row with his daughter and son beside him.

Naoko sat dressed in black, still and unresponsive as a statue. Her eyes held a lifeless and haunted look that actually worried him. The child barley moved unless prompted and hadn't spoken a word since his mother was found dead. Uryu fared slightly better, at least he was responsive and aware. He sat straight backed with his head slightly bowed causing his bangs to obscure his face.

From the corner of his eye Ryuken could see Sakura in the row behind him wearing a gigai. She insisted on physically being here instead of in her spirit form. She wore a solid black kimono and all of her hair was pinned underneath a small black hat with a short veil that covered half her face. Her shoulders hitched with suppressed sobs and a handkerchief in hand. Mihana sat beside her also dressed in a kimono and hand tightly holding Sakura's. Her face and eyes were touched with pink and her body slumped with the exhaustion of grief.

Across from them, he saw Kurosaki and his children. Both father and son wore dark suits and solemn expressions. Karin had her arm wrapped around Yuzu who was quietly sniffling. Members of the Urahara Shop sat behind them all looking a mix of sad, resigned, and drained. Yoruichi was surprisingly in human form and respectably clothed while Urahara wasn't wearing his tacky hat.

The rest of the mourners were people Ryuken didn't know well or at all, but clearly knew his mother. The priest chanted a sutra in a dull monotone. There had been no specifications for what kind of service she wanted. Ryuken vaguely recalled how her mother had been Christian, though not particularly devout and Setsuna had never shown inclinations to such faith. Therefore, he opted for a traditional Buddhist style funeral. The priest droned on, the incense and flowers were chocking, and Ryuken just wanted all this to be done.

* * *

Gathering at one's home after a funeral was not normally done, or at least Uryu thought so. The only funeral he ever remember attending was his grandfather's. A dull ache tore at his heart once those memories surfaced if only briefly. But that is what ended up happening, after the service mostly everyone came to his grandmother's home. Tsukabishi and Yuzu Kurosaki were busy fixing up light meals for everyone while Dr. Kuroki handed out drinks.

The adults were in the dining room, sitting and talking in low voices. His parents sat together with their hands loosely intertwined and looking worn out, his mother more so than his father, though Ryuken had always been good about hiding how he felt.

Uryu stood near his friends seated on the couch, close enough to talk, but still some distance between them. Orihime was chatting about something, though he was only paying partial attention. His focus was frayed and fuzzy, unable to stay on one thing without concentrated effort.

"You doing okay?"

The Quincy chided himself for starting at Ichigo's voice and at not having sensed his approach. "I'm doing fine."

Ichigo was unconvinced and said dryly, "Sure you are."

Uryu sighed and tried to temper his irritation. "I'm managing well enough, it's Naoko though that I'm worried about."

"Yeah, she didn't look good during the funeral, has she been like that since…"

The Quincy felt himself curl in just slightly, "Yes, especially since she was the one… found her."

Ichigo grimaced, "I'm sorry. Look, I know there is nothing I can say that will make any of this easier, but if you want some advice, one brother to another just let Naoko grieve. I know it hurts like hell to see people you care about hurting and unable to do much about it, but sometimes it's all you can do. Let Naoko grieve in her own way. It's different for everyone, just be patient with her."

The Quincy mulled over the advice. Naoko could not be seen so he reached out for her reiatsu and found faint wisps out in the garden along with the hint of Yoruichi's.

"I'll take that under consideration. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on her."

As Uryu walked away Ichigo added, "And don't forget to take care of yourself too."

The garden was bare of plant life save for the trees stripped of their leaves. A thin layer of fresh snow blanketed the dry, hard ground that just seemed to add to the bareness of it all. Naoko sat motionless on a stone bench with Yoruichi in cat form curled up on her lap. The feline cracked open a golden eye and Uryu got the silent message of '_She's fine, I'm keeping an eye on her, don't worry'_. He nodded, though still cast a worried look at his sibling. She had been acting nothing short of a lifeless automaton and he could only speculate what was going on in her head. Uryu retreated inside only to run into Urahara.

The shopkeeper sheepishly held up his hands, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if Yoruichi needed anything."

With that simple explanation he nodded and started to walk past him when Urahara spoke up. "If you have a moment though, I'd like to talk to you."

Uryu knew he should keep walking because whatever Urahara wanted to say couldn't be good, however curiosity and courtesy won out. He turned to the older man and waited for him to speak.

Urahara cleared his throat and moved to adjust his hat though halfway through the motion, he remembered he wasn't wearing his hat and lowered his hand. "You know I've been reinstated as the captain of the Twelfth."

_And Nemu has my condolences_, the Quincy teen thought dryly. He wasn't certain if Urahara was annoyingly cavalier as a captain and scientist as he was as a shopkeeper, though if he was his lieutenant had his sympathies.

"Since then I've been sorting through what my predecessor left behind things like old papers, half-finished experiments, and surveillance footage." Urahara then smiled gently at Uryu's shock, "Don't worry I deleted everything and shut them down. Your body's immune system should handle the rest if it hasn't already."

Relief cascaded over him, his shoulders relaxed, and he set his hand over his once pounding heart. "Thank you for doing that I had almost forgotten and—" Uryu paused and narrowed his eyes, "You _did_ delete everything, right?"

"Of course I did," Urahara defended as though appalled by such an accusation. "Believe it or not I do have a sense of morals and ethics I follow and invading someone's privacy on _that_ level certainly crosses those lines."

Uryu continued to stare the man down. He is a Soul Reaper and always having the air of being up to something, but… he never did anything less than help him and his friends. Maybe he could trust him. It was either that or live out his days in absolute paranoia.

He sighed, "Fine, was that all?"

"Not quite," A flash of unease passed over his features before resumed speaking. "Like I said I've been going through Kurotsuchi's old things and found a lot about the Quincy… like your grandfather."

Any residual relief from earlier vanished and replaced with a sickening dread. Was it too late to back out of this conversation? His grandfather's fate was, Uryu swallowed, not something he wanted to discuss _ever_.

Urahara's eyes softened at seeing the boy's pain. "I am so sorry for what happened to him. I… Did you ever tell…?"

"No." Uryu said sharply before taking a deep breath. "I never told Grandmother, I… didn't want to hurt her. She never asked and I never saw the point in telling her. It wouldn't change anything. I never told Naoko either," his eyes piercingly bored into his in waring, "and neither will you."

The shopkeeper knew a warning when he heard one and nodded. "But if she finds out what happened, and you knew I can guarantee she will not be happy."

"I'll take that risk."

"Alright then, if either of you want you can go through all the artefacts and such he's collected. I don't have much use for them, so may as well give them to people who do."

Uryu could only imagine what that monster had "collected" from his people. It would only be fair to reclaim what originally and rightfully belonged to him and since Urahara was giving it all away…

"I'll… consider it."

* * *

Sakura stared glumly into her small saucer of sake before tossing it back. The burn it traced down her throat did little to ease the ache in her heart. Ryuken sat quietly beside her. He had always been so quiet and introspective, but his morose silence still worried her. She gently squeezed his hand and moved her thumb across his knuckles. Isshin and Mihana sat across from them, just as quiet as them.

Mihana sniffled, "I remember when we were kids we used to come here after school and study. Setsuna used to make us snacks and sometimes we'd stay for dinner."

"Yeah, I remember," Sakura nodded. "She used to pack leftovers for me to take home because my mother certainly never cooked."

"She didn't?"

The four adults looked up to see Uryu leaning against the doorway looking slightly curious at hearing that tidbit. He likely knew nothing about her side of the family and Sakura was not eager to share. They were dead and gone and buried in her past where they should remain. However, that was not fair to her son as he did not know the reasons why.

"No, she didn't. My mother was…"

"An abusive, alcoholic harpy," Ryuken supplied.

Uryu bristled at what he likely thought was an unjust accusation. "I was asking Mother, not you."

"Down boys," Isshin murmured.

"Uryu, your father's right. Arisu wasn't… really right in here," Mihana tapped the side of her head to emphasize what she meant.

The boy blinked and looked to Sakura for confirmation. She sighed and nodded, "They're right. My mother was… she was an alcoholic and had mental issues, though I don't know what exactly. She was… difficult and abusive."

Ryuken squeezed her hand in a silent show of support and comfort. Sakura would bet the memories of their young lives were playing through his head. All the times she tried to wave off or explain away bruises, cuts, and fractures, the times she went without food because her mother drank away their money, and often trying to find a reason not to go home.

"And what about your father?" Uryu asked quietly.

Sakura gave a weak bittersweet smile, "He was a spineless coward forced to marry a domineering woman. He was kind, but only in little ways and if he was sure he wouldn't be caught. I pitied him more than anything."

"Are they…?"

She shook her head, "No, they died when you were a baby and I was pregnant with Naoko. They never met you and I'm thankful for that."

Isshin cringed, "Damn, Misaki said you had a hard family life, but I didn't know it was that bad."

Mihana nodded slowly, "Yeah, times were tough back then."

"I think my mother always suspected something was wrong," Ryuken added. "It would explain why she'd frequently give me an extra bento box by 'accident'."

She smiled at the memory, "Or the sewing kit I got for my birthday one year, probably so I could patch up my clothes in case she couldn't."

"Maybe she thought you'd be a tailor like the rest of your family," Mihana added.

Uryu perked up at that and looked at his mother, "You came from a family of tailors?"

"Sort of," she gave a light shrug. "My mother barely worked a day in her life, but she was skilled with a needle and thread, not that she ever used that to help me."

She smiled at him, "Who do you think you got your sewing skills from? You got more from me than my good looks."

* * *

A week later to Uryu's amazement Naoko came downstairs one morning asking for breakfast. He blinked at her owlishly before making extra and serving it to her. She thanked him with a sleepy smile and tucked into her food like nothing was amiss. Uryu did not question this change in behavior, he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"_Let Naoko grieve in her own way. It's different for everyone, just be patient with her."_ Maybe, however unlikely, Kurosaki was right.

* * *

***Trust me Naoko is so not over her grandmother dying and her grief will come back to bite her and Uryu will be experiencing some serious angst through this too. **

**Arisu means noble. Please review and I'll post again Feb 14****th****. (anyone got any ideas for a Valentine's Day omake maybe?)* **


	4. Ch 3: Pictures and Pages

Chapter 3: Pictures and Pages

***Happy Valentine's Day! Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

_I suppose I really fit in now while wearing all this_, Naoko thought as she trudged through the chilly streets of Seireitei. Instead of her normal black and white attire she was now coated head to toe in black. There was no color to disrupt the single shade that covered her. Not even the familiar flash of her silver and blue fascinator.

The weather matched her somber clothing with slate gray clouds above, a nipping wind, and frost spread out on the ground. But such weather would not stop the Eleventh Division, which was her destination. She wanted to stop here before meeting Uryu at the Twelfth. Hopefully, being here would go better than her visits to the Fifth and Eighth.

The way people looked at her with, what was it? Worry? Sadness? Pity? Naoko couldn't tell other than she didn't like it. _What the hell are they so worried about? I'm fine. Yes, Grandma is… gone, but I'm fine_. She stuffed her gloved hands into the pockets of her long, heavy skirt and walked into the Eleventh and to the training ring where she felt Zaraki's reiatsu.

Her sense of direction held true and she found the hulking scarred man sitting and watching his officers spar. Yachiru sat perched on the railing near him and occasionally shouting out encouragements to those fighting. Naoko silently stood beside him and watched, some of them she recognized from her time here before the Winter War, especially the Third and Fifth Seats going toe to toe with each other.

Yumichika caught sight of her and faltered, almost giving Ikkaku an opening. He gathered his wits a split second before being hurt and blocked the incoming blade. The bald man snapped something at him making Yumichika huff and dive at him.

Naoko's lips faintly turned upward; _he should know better than to get distracted_.

Zaraki grunted, "Ishida."

Her lips quirked up at the familiar, and for him, warm greeting, "Captain. I'm surprised you aren't in the middle of all that."

"Not worth it. I've either fought them before or they're too weak."

Naoko hummed and resumed watching the brutal show being put on. Normally the sounds of clashing metal were enough to incite some sense of excitement in her, now it did nothing but make her ears ache. _What is wrong with me? I used to love this. Did I get my fill in Hueco Mundo?_ It certainly did not feel like it; if anything the experience only whetted her appetite for more battle.

But she did feel… empty after everything. Was it because she and Naomi had separated during their fight with Tousen? Did this feeling come from losing an occupant (unconscious for the most part) of her soul that had been with her since the day Naoko was born? Unohana had cleared both her and Naomi as healthy with nothing amiss, so…

"Puppy?"

Naoko looked to see the little lieutenant standing and (hesitant?) a little sad. "Your mommy said your grandma died and that it made you really sad. Baldy and Feathers said she was a nice lady."

She held out her small arms and Naoko picked her up, setting the girl on her hip. Yachiru wrapped her tiny, deceptively strong arms gently around Naoko's neck.

"It's okay to be sad, Puppy. It's okay to cry."

_What's there to cry about? Grandmother is gone, but why should I cry over that? People leave all the time… _

"If you ever want to fight or something Ishida, you know where to find us," Zaraki offered, not looking at them but the men still sparring.

Their words sent a distant pain through her chest that made her throat tighten and her heart pound heavily. She patted Yachiru's back and her down on the railing, before hurrying away.

"I'll remember that Captain, Lieutenant."

Apparently she could not find peace anywhere.

* * *

"Well, it looks like your blood is finally all clean. No poisons, toxins, or unusual chemicals to be found."

Urahara leaned back in his chair, feeling satisfied and looked to his lieutenant that stood stoically by his side. Her passive face revealed nothing, though he did catch a gleam of relief and delight in her eyes. She was a very quiet person, especially compared to his former lieutenant, Hiyori. Still as long as she didn't hit him with any footwear Urahara was not going to complain.

"Any reason why you decided to do this?"

Nemu had come to him asking for his assistance in cleaning her body of all the _additives_ Kurotsuchi had placed in her. He knew she could have done it herself, especially since she knew what was all there to begin with, but she still came to him and he felt too pleased to really ask why.

Demurely she gazed down at the floor, "The poisons and such my cap—former captain put in me did have their uses, but they often made me feel ill or weak. I told him as much and he… was not pleased by my complaints."

Urahara could only imagine what his predecessor did to convey his displeasure. Mayuri always had a notoriously short, vicious temper, particularly when it came to his experiments or plans not going his way. The more Urahara learned after retaking his captaincy the more he regretted letting Mayuri out of the Maggot's Nest.

When he learned about the Quincies and Soken, Urahara nearly drowned himself in alcohol. It was in an effort to wash away what he read and the guilt that none of this would've happened if he had just left Kurotsuchi where he belonged.

Jinta and Ururu were rightfully worried about his sudden binge drinking and fetched Tessai and Yoruichi. The kids had agreed to come live in Seireitei with them as his assistants which made sense since they were designed similarly as Nemu. Mayuri clearly had no qualms about stealing other people's work and expanding on it.

_It will be interesting to see if their souls become real like Nemu's did and they developed zanpakutuo_. Tessai wasn't able to retake his position as the Kidō Corps captain, but he did accept a teaching position at the Academy. He still rushed over and gave a half-hearted lecture before making tea and sitting with him for a while.

Yoruichi merely said, "You should know better than to drink without us." She sat down, snagged the bottle out of his hand, and downed the remaining liquid.

"I did not want to feel like that anymore and," Nemu raised her gaze up a little. "I wanted to have a choice in what is done to my body."

He nodded in approval and typed a few commands to save the data before exiting the program. "I can respect that and I'm glad I could help. Now that that's done let's go check on our Quincy companions and see how they're doing."

* * *

"I suppose we should be grateful that madman had some sense of organization," Uryu muttered as he began rifling through another box.

"Hey at least he didn't toss everything into a pile in some back room," Naoko said.

She held up a pair of odd-looking opera glasses, peering through them, she saw nothing unusual, so she shrugged and set them down on the table. They had opened almost half a dozen boxes and came up mostly with old books in German and Japanese, scrolls, broken trinkets, and Quincy bracelets. Naoko did not miss how sickly pale her brother went on seeing those. She started putting them in a small chest with the intent to bury them as a way to bury those who owned the bracelets died.

From the bits Naoko gathered from her brother, Nemu, and Urahara it sounded like her people had suffered greatly at the hands of the late Mayuri Kurotsuchi. How severe that suffering was, no one would say, but judging by all the Quincy artefacts the man accumulated it had clearly been severe. A Quincy wouldn't _willingly_ hand over priceless objects, likely passed down through generations, to a Soul Reaper.

"What's this?"

Naoko drew her attention to something in his hands. It was a sheet of paper protected by a thin plastic sleeve. She came closer and could see it was an _old_ sheaf of paper and could practically smell the dust and age on it. A ragged tear ran from one corner to the other, cutting through half the page. A sign this had been torn out of a book.

There were no words, but a picture. Half of a human figure garbed in black robes stood in the center with arm outstretched, the other side missing because of the tear. The robes looked less Eastern, but more Western like the robes of a monk or priest. A sword was at its hip and beams of light radiated outward from behind the figure. At the bottom of the page were smaller black robed figures walking in single file to the right.

"What on earth? Are those…" She peered closer at the image. "Are those supposed to be Soul Reapers?"

"I don't know," he murmured. Uryu flipped the page over carefully, looking for a clue, but the other side was blank.

"Find anything interesting?"

The siblings looked up to see Urahara and Nemu walking towards them. Uryu held up the page, "I don't suppose you know where this could've come from?"

The captain gingerly took the page and the pair peered over it closely. Urahara rubbed his chin, "I can't say that I do, looks like something out of an old book. Maybe something from Europe? I remember your grandmother once told me Quincies were thought to descend from Germany."

Naoko felt her body briefly stiffen at the mention of her… absent relative, but brushed it aside as a fluke. It would not be unusual for Urahara to know something like that, from what Naoko could tell he had known her grandparents for years. Both her grandparents had been amicable people and Urahara was a pretty laid-back, friendly guy himself.

So why did she feel the urge to get away from this conversation?

Nonchalantly she stretched, "Well, we still have more boxes to get through. Let's set it aside for now and maybe we'll come across the book it belongs to. Nemu, want to help me get the boxes on the high shelves down?"

The two girls disappeared into the rows of cramped shelves while Uryu remained studying the page. If that really was a Soul Reaper, what the hell was it doing in a book belonging to Quincies?

"Speaking of pictures, I've been meaning to give this to you," Urahara held a photo out to Uryu. "Naoko already has a copy, or rather your grandmother did, sitting on the fireplace mantel. I thought you might like one too, since your grandfather is in this."

It was a photo of both his grandparents, but much _younger_ like perhaps a few years older than Uryu was now. They stood facing each other, holding hands, and beaming with love and happiness. Both wore ceremonial kimonos and his grandmother had flower blossoms in her long dark hair. Tessai stood behind both of them while Urahara was beside his grandfather and Yoruichi by his grandmother. All three wore formal clothing and the shop keeper was missing his hat and they looked to be standing in a park or forest.

Uryu flipped the photo over to see a date neatly scrawled in the corner_, Soken and Setsuna's Wedding March 22__nd__, 1946_. The teen's eyes widened to a comical degree. This was his grandparent's wedding! And Urahara was there? !

Still staring at the photo Uryu asked, "Urahara, how long have you known my family?"

"I think your grandfather was about your age when I met him. That's right, I remember World War II was still going on at the time."

_That's… sixty years. _Uryu gently touched the picture, caressing the young image of two people he loved and wished he could've had more time with.

Emotion constricted his throat, but he managed to croak out, "Thank you, Urahara. This… this means a lot."

The captain smiled warmly, "You're quite welcome. It's hard to believe they're both gone now. It feels like that picture was taken just yesterday."

"Were they happy together?"

"I'd say they were. They had their rough patches and hard times just like any married couple, but you could see how much they loved each other."

Uryu studied the picture a little longer before asking, "How… how did she handle his death?"

The captain sighed slowly, "Not well. She became listless, depressed, and even catatonic at times." He looked in the direction Naoko and Nemu had gone, "Kind of like how Naoko did. However, your grandmother proved her resilience and pulled herself together, partly because that's what your grandfather would've wanted and for Naoko. She needed to be strong for her."

"Do you think you could or if it's… possible you could… find her?" It had been a question he was afraid to voice and hear the answer to.

Urahara adjusted his hat, "It would be difficult. There are 320 districts and they vary in size and population. There's also no telling if she'll remember anything or anyone from her past life."

"But my mother—"

"Was a unique case. It varies how much a person will remember, some remember nothing while others, like your mother, remember everything. People usually fall somewhere in the middle."

Disappointment draped over him like a leaden blanket. Uryu knew it, deep down inside he knew it was too much to hope for.

"Brother come on it's getting late. We better get going before Mom starts to worry."

"Coming," he answered then turned to Urahara. "Thank you again for the picture."

"Of course, now you two be safe out there."

* * *

***I'm sorry I couldn't come up with an omake. ^.^' Turns out Jinta and Ururu are the same as Nemu and my idea was that Urahara came up with the gigai/gikon and after being exiled Kurotsuchi took the idea for himself. In my headcanon, given enough time, a gikon can evolve into a soul similar to how an ausuchi can become a zanpakutuo. (I might expand on this later in the story or in a one-shot). **

**I'd bet that Urahara wanted to go back, but also not leave the kids behind so… Nemu ends up with a pair of younger siblings! XD I liked the interaction between her and Urahara, they'd be good for each other. He would treat her significantly better than Kurotsuchi did and she would help him with even his craziest ideas (years of experience with Yachiru would come in handy). **

**I don't know what it is with me writing scenes with Uryu and Urahara… are they at least good?**

**Tell me in your review and I'll see you again Feb 28****th****.* **


	5. Ch 4: No Rest for the Weary

Chapter 4: No Rest for the Weary

***Life is busy, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs***

* * *

The ease at which they were able to slip not only in this Soul Society, but also their Inner City was laughable. However, it did make their jobs easier, so Larissa Seydel was not going to complain, and neither would here companion Damir Vergonov. She preferred him over the others because he was the only man of the group who did not feel the need to constantly hear his own voice.

The stone streets were bare of life save for a Soul Reaper or two on patrol, which they effortlessly avoided by leaping silently from rooftop to rooftop. They paused in the shadow of a tall building to assess their next step. From this vantage point Seydel could see the streets laid out like an ornate labyrinth. The streets of the Inner City in Europe were just as confusing, but those at least had street signs on every corner, this place didn't even have that.

"Find the brats yet?" She whispered to him as he crouched in the shadows with his eyes closed.

Vergonov held up his hand to silence her and continued to focus. Not only did Seydel like him for his silence and competence, but also his finely tuned spiritual senses. No one could pinpoint a target's location and strength with such accuracy like him. He opened his white-blue eyes, stood and beckoned her to follow. She smiled faintly, finally the real fun could begin.

Naoko felt his eyes darting to her again as they walked, and it was becoming increasingly annoying. _If he has something to say, he should just say it_. "What is it? You keep looking at me."

He glanced away as though that would convince her he hadn't been watching, "Nothing, I just… wanted to make sure you're alright."

_This again?_ It seemed almost every day he asked that question. Stifling the urge to roll her eyes, she said, "I should be asking you that. I get this can't be easy for you. You've always wanted to learn more about our culture, right? Now you finally get the chance and it's by rooting around through stuff that was stolen by a mad Soul Reaper."

Deep down Naoko sensed there was something that made this much more painful for her sibling, but he would not reveal what. _Don't do this Brother, let's not keep secrets between us_. Her silent entreaties did nothing as he merely shrugged.

"It's fine. It's not like I can afford to be picky about any of this since there are possibly none of us left."

Naoko tried not to wince at that depressing reminder. She eyed the sky with its full moon and glittering stars. The world was a big place though, maybe some families had survived, but…

A pair of shadows darted across the moon.

They froze when a pair of cloaked figures appeared in their way. Naoko couldn't tell if they were Soul Reapers or something else for their reiatsu was distorted by something. The cloaks, maybe?

"Whoever you are, we don't want any trouble, so please leave," Uryu said firmly.

One of the figures, a woman judging by her voice, laughed, "Do you hear that? He's ordering us to leave, how cute. You won't get any trouble from us if you come quietly."

"Yeah, like that ever works," Naoko snorted.

She reached into her coat and pulled out a silver tube and by pressing a small button, twin spears extended outward from either end. Uryu materialized his bow and nocked an arrow.

The woman laughed again, "You're quite right, but at least we get to see what you two are made of."

Both she and her companion drew out their swords and charged. Naoko parried with the woman while Uryu shot at the other fighter. The woman swung her sword and Naoko bent backwards to avoid losing her head. She leapt to a nearby rooftop with the woman following her. The sword swung back and blocking it with her spear she tried to kick the woman. Her opponent saw the attack coming and leapt backward.

In a blink the woman charged at her with a silent and swift shunpo. Naoko scarcely dodged her blade and it left a deep cut across her cheek. Warm blood dribbled freely down her skin and without pausing the woman slashed Naoko's arm next.

The Quincy leapt back a safe distance. _Damn it! I need to get a hold of myself. She's already cut me twice; I can fight better than this_. Gritting her teeth against the stinging cuts she lunged to stab, but missed. The woman spun away and slammed her heel into the teen's back. The force of the blow sent her to the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," the woman purred as she watched Naoko struggle to get up. "But that doesn't mean I won't rough you up a bit more. It'll make dragging you with me all the easier."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

Ichigo shunpoed between them, his oversized Shikai in hand and a familiar determined glint in his eyes. A glance to the ground and Naoko saw Rukia standing beside her brother. The Quincy hauled herself up to her feet.

Ichigo briefly glanced back at her, "You okay, Naoko?"

"Fine, now move aside this is my fight."

"I don't think so, you can barely stand."

While they bickered the two cloaked figures exchanged glances and came to an unspoken conclusion and sheathed their swords.

"Well this was certainly an unexpected twist. We weren't expecting anyone to come to their rescue, so we'll just have to leave things here. Ta-ta!" The nameless woman said before she and the man darted away.

"Damn," Ichigo growled. "Rukia?"

"We're fine," the petite lieutenant said as she and Uryu appeared. He was sporting a nasty bruise along his jaw, but no other injuries she could see. Rukia turned to Naoko, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." Glancing down at her arm, she added, "A bit cut up though."

"Do either of you guys know who they were?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "No, their reiatsu was muted, but I still felt some of it, they were Soul Reapers."

"Could they have been from one of the Divisions?"

Naoko shook her head, "No, the woman's voice had an accent to it. European, German maybe?"

Ichigo sighed roughly, "Great, now we've got foreign invaders to deal with. Let's get you guys to the Fifth, I'm sure your mom would love to hear about this."

* * *

"Never a dull moment with your kids, huh Captain Ishida?"

She knew Captain Kyoraku was trying to lighten the mood, though it did little to help her mood. Three weeks since her mother-in-law had died and two months before that since the Winter War ended, even by human standards that was a short time of peace. After having dealt with one madman targeting her children, now there was another seeking them out as of last night.

Her children were strong fighters, but if they had been overwhelmed… if Ichigo and Kuchiki hadn't stepped in… if… All the thoughts of how things could have gone so wrong made Sakura cringe. Hidden in her billowy sleeves she tightly gripped her hands. Stanley seemed to sense her discomfort and give her a gentle, warm nudge.

They and Diallo had bonded after briefly facing Aizen and his cohorts. She and Stanley slightly more so after they lost their lieutenants to the war. Diallo was fortunate Lieutenant Hisagi came back, albeit a little more scarred and worn, however Lieutenants Kira and Hinamori did not come back at all. Their deaths had left emotional scars that could almost be noticed, especially on Lieutenants Abarai, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Captain Hitsugaya. The boy was a hollow shell and barely holding on at the moment.

The sharp crack of the Head Captain's staff hitting the floor made Sakura jump. "Last night two figures infiltrated Seireitei and attacked the Quincies Uryu and Naoko Ishida. They were assisted by the intervention of Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki. These invaders did not give their names, nor any hint to their identities. It appeared their purpose here was to capture the Quincies. Is that right, Captain Kurosaki?"

The young man nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Uryu said their reiatsu felt like that of a Soul Reaper and Naoko said their voices had an accent or one of them did. It sounded German to her."

That sent a soft wave of whispered speculation amongst the captains. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged glances with her giving the barest shake of her head. Sakura chanced a glance at Diallo since he was originally from the European Soul Society. Did he perhaps know those people? His face and body gave nothing away as usual.

"Any you may know, Captain Harumi?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I have met many Soul Reapers and souls with German accents. I'm afraid you will have to be more specific," the tall African replied with a dry undertone to his answer.

"Easy fellas," Kyoraku said lightly. "Let's not start pointing fingers."

Seeing that matter settled the Head Captain spoke, "Captain Shihoin I want you and the Onmitsukido to investigate this matter, particularly how they infiltrated the city. The rest of you are to be on high alert for any further attacks or suspicious activity. Given that the Quincies were the targets it would be prudent to assign two seated officers as guards until these offenders are captured."

Ichigo raised his hand, "You can give that to me and Rukia. I'm heading back to the Living World with them in a few days anyway, I can keep an eye on them there too."

Yamamoto gave a curt nod, "Very well. Everyone dismissed."

As the captains filed out Urahara walked beside Yoruichi, the pair going at a sedate pace.

"If you want to tell the Kisuke I won't stop you."

Chuckling he observed, "Only because you don't want to be around for the fallout." He sobered up with a sigh, "I know it might be too soon but…"

She slipped her arm around his, "Given the recent attack I don't think that matters. It would be beneficial for them to know _why_ they're being targeted."

"It might not even be the reason we think it is," he looked up at the robin's egg blue sky. "But it could still give them a clue. Keeping things in the dark doesn't help anyone in the long run."

* * *

This was so stupid! Why the hell was she being forced to fight the captain? Distracted by her angry musings Naoko missed the chance to block Zaraki's sword as it came down on her. Luckily, he twisted the sword, so the dull edge struck her shoulder. Grunting, she stumbled down to one knee and found the tip of a jagged sword hovering between her eyes.

"Alright, you win, you killed me. What the hell was the point of this?" She growled rising to her feet.

"The point was to help you, kid. You got in a fight and got your ass kicked and I know you can fight better than that."

Naoko felt an indignant flush scorch her cheeks. _How the hell did he know about that?_ "Am I alive, aren't I? Doesn't that count for something?"

"Living isn't the same as winning just as dying isn't the same as losing." Zaraki gazed at her as though trying to silently drive home a point she was clearly missing. "Bottom line is it's dangerous to go into a fight distracted by personal problems."

"I don't _have_ any personal problems. I'm fine." _Grandma's gone, but I'm_ fine _now_. _I've moved past it_. "I'll admit I was off, but it won't happen again."

"Sure," he said, unconvinced. "Emotions can be a help or a hindrance in a fight. Passion, fear, desperation, even grief and anger, they can drive people to their limits and beyond, but they can also make'em careless and stupid. There's a fine line you gotta walk."

Naoko thought back to her battles in Hueco Mundo. First against Szayel where she did feel the fear of death and the desperation to fight, to do something to help her brother and Renji. Then against Tousen where that same fear returned and drove her and Naomi to drastic measures. _I wasn't actively thinking about being afraid or desperate. I just felt it and acted. I wasn't distracted by those feelings, just as I'm not distracted now_.

"I'll… remember that."

"Naoko." The captain and Quincy looked up to spy Uryu standing at the edge of the training grounds. "Urahara says he has something to discuss with us."

* * *

***Things are heating up again for our favorite Quincies. I do feel slightly bad for killing off Kira and Hinamori this time around, but it had to be done. I hope Zaraki wasn't too out of character. I see him as a guy who can be wise and insightful at times, though maybe not in ways people expect or notice.**

**Please review and I'll post again March 13****th****.* **


	6. Ch 5: Reveal and Unravel

Chapter 5: Reveal and Unravel

***I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Just remember to not panic, wash your hands, and limit contact with others by staying home and reading fanfiction. **

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Urahara tightly pressed his lips together forming a thin worried line. He held a folded letter in one hand and fought not to fidget with it. Uryu and Naoko sat before him and waited for him to speak. _They're not going to enjoy this_, he reflected before speaking.

"Your grandmother gave this to me right before she left Soul Society for the Living World. She said it was for safekeeping and to give it to you when I thought it was necessary and last night's attack has convinced me we've reached that point."

"Wait a minute," Naoko said. "Are you saying you know who attacked us and why?"

Uryu narrowed his slightly in suspicion towards the captain. While his feelings towards Soul Reapers had warmed up considerably there were still some remnants of distrust.

"I have an idea, but no way to prove it," he held up the letter, "except with this perhaps."

Uryu took the letter from him and gently broke the plain wax seal. Naoko leaned over and read their grandmother's fine script. Even in old age she still retained beautiful handwriting, but the story it told was shocking. 

'_My dearest grandchildren Naoko and Uryu, I want to begin by saying how much I love you both and how proud I am of you. I know your grandfather would be proud as well. You have become such wonderful people and have the makings of remarkable Quincies. _

_I ask that you forgive me, not only for keeping you two separate from each other's lives, but for keeping another secret from you. In 1946, I not only married your grandfather, but I also abandoned the person I was born as. My birth name is, or was, Tsukihana Fukumoto. My parents truly were Eleonora and Arata Fukumoto and I did have four older siblings: Isamu, Haru, Miki, and Miku. After my siblings and father had all died, my mother hired two young men as my personal guard. My friend Seiichi Matsuro and your grandfather, Soken. _

_Our clan was not only of high Quincy nobility, but my mother was the triplet sister to my uncle, Nicholas. He was the king of our people. However, he had no living children by the time he died and my aunt Isabella and her children have all perished as well. With no heirs, save myself, the title and its trappings have been passed down to me and my progeny. _

_While you were in the land of Hollows I was in Germany, fighting a battle of my own. Everything that once belonged to my uncle is mine… and now yours if you reading this. I have attached an address and contact information for Matsuro should you wish to visit. You do not have to if you do not wish to. I merely want to give you what I had so little of growing up._

_A choice._

_The only significant choice I made regarding my life was running away with your grandfather and marrying him. A choice I have nor will ever regret. _

_But I caution you to think this through carefully, as I believe your heritage was the reason behind Aizen's interest in you. My mother told of Soul Reapers who were once sworn to protect her family until those Soul Reapers betrayed them. They may still be lurking about waiting to finish our line and perhaps even working with Aizen to achieve this goal. Why they wish us dead, I cannot guess. _

_Be careful and good luck with whatever you decide to do._

_Love, _

_Setsuna Ishida'_

Uryu read the words again and Naoko numbly sat against her chair. _This whole time…_ Memories of her grandmother flashed through her mind as if trying to find some hint to all this. Shock slowly dissolved into anger and without realizing it the teen slammed her palms on the table and shot to her feet.

"She lied to me. She lied to us. _Again_! She lied about her name, she lied about us, what the hell else did she lie about? !" Her voice had risen to a shout.

"Naoko she had her reasons and—" Urahara tried to defend.

The teen snarled, "Don't you try to defend her! Did she even love us? Hell, is she even our actual grandmother?"

"Yes she was and she loved you both," the captain said firmly. "I understand that you're upset about being lied to, but don't ever doubt the love she had for you."

Uryu had been silent through the vocal exchange. He finally looked up from the letter and fixed an unreadable gaze on Urahara, "Did you know about this? Her family and being a noble?"

The captain sighed, "Only what she told me years ago. Her family were nobles, her uncle a king and that she left it all behind to be with Soken and live a peaceful life."

The answer appeased Uryu only slightly and he folded up the letter carefully before rising. "Come on, Naoko. Let's go."

She huffed irritably, but followed him, nonetheless, leaving Urahara to wonder what he had just set into motion.

* * *

"This is just… unbelievable," Sakura muttered when she finished reading the letter. Uryu stood near her desk while Naoko sullenly perched on the corner. Sakura had welcomed the break from backlogged paperwork her children brought until she read the message.

"So… you didn't know anything about this?" Naoko asked hesitantly as if warily expecting another blow to her world.

She shook her head, "No, Setsuna never said much about her past and I never thought to ask. I don't know if your father knows about any of this though since he never said anything to me."

"I doubt he would have told anyone if did know. Ryu—" Uryu quickly changed words when his mother shot him a warning look. "He wasn't exactly proud to be a Quincy."

Sakura looked back at the paper in hand, "I know Mihana said they went to Germany to stay safe during the Winter War. Maybe they went here. What are you going to do?"

Naoko didn't respond as she was busy trying to untangle her emotions at today's revelation. _So many damn lies and for what? She might have had reasons… good reasons maybe, but I'll never know them now_.

"We could visit this place; Grandmother did leave us enough money so travel wouldn't be an issue. We could go before the start of the school year, that way we wouldn't miss any more school," Uryu suggested.

Her ears perked up at that, "Wait a minute, _we_? I hope by we you're counting Ichigo."

Mother and son shared a glance which set Naoko's nerves on alert. Sakura said gently, "Well… we thought you might benefit from going to the same school as your brother. That way you two would be close to each other and you could meet more people your age."

"And when the hell was this decided? !" It was just one thing after another today, wasn't it?

Uryu crossed his arms at her outburst, but Sakura spoke in placatingly, "Nothing's been decided, it was just an idea we could discuss later."

Naoko fumed, but said nothing more. Her life had been uprooted twice within a month. How much more was she supposed to go through?

"As I was saying," Uryu adjusted his glasses and said, "I would like to visit this place and at least see what's there."

"I don't know," Sakura said with a worried furrow of her brows. "She does mention possible enemies still there. What if these are the people who attacked you? Would it really be wise to walk right into their hands?"

"Mother, please I understand your concerns and I appreciate them, but… I—we finally have a chance to learn so much more about our people. Please," he implored.

"If it makes you feel better maybe we could get Carrot-top in on this and maybe everyone else?" Naoko proposed. "That way we wouldn't be going alone and have help if things got hairy."

"If what got hairy?" Naomi asked as she reentered the room carrying a tray of tea.

Sakura took a cup, "My children want to travel half way around the world to Germany where they might be attacked by the same people they were attacked by recently."

"We don't know for sure they're the same," Naoko groused, sipping her tea.

Naomi meditatively looked into her tea, "Well, if you're going to take Captain Kurosaki or any other Soul Reaper you'll have to get approval from the European Head Captain. If you don't, she'd have the right to detain them or at least put them under surveillance and after this debacle with Aizen I think they'd be more paranoid about outside Soul Reapers. Grandfather may not be able to help either since they'd be in her territory and the Head Captains have a strict agreement with one another not to interfere with each other's lands except for extenuating circumstances like war."

"So a Soul Reaper can't visit a country outside their assigned region unless allowed by that Head Captain? They can't even visit for vacation?" Uryu asked.

The blonde nodded, "That's right and Soul Reapers don't vacation to the Living World all that often let alone to another country or continent."

"Wait a minute," Naoko interjected. "you traveled abroad as a photographer for a while. How'd you manage that?"

"I was in a gigai and it's hard to sense a Soul Reaper's reiatsu while they're in one. I never left it unless I had to fight a Hollow and only if I was alone."

"Don't tell me you actually support their idea to go Naomi?" Sakura groaned.

The blonde gave a sympathetic shrug, "Sorry Captain, but I know Naoko and if she wants something she's going to find a way to get it. Might as well help anyway."

Their mother sighed and rubbed her temple with one hand, "Alright, if you do decide to go how will you convince the Head Captains?"

They mulled over it until Naoko made a hesitant suggestion. "Cultural exchange? I mean if Soul Reapers from other lands don't or can't visit each other maybe it's more because they don't see a need to. I know I've learned a few things from Captains Flynn and Harumi and they've learned stuff from us, right? Maybe we should spend this time trying to know each other better rather than dwell on paranoia fueled dislike for one another."

The other three shared a contemplating look. Naomi shrugged and said, "She's got a point. The less we know, the more we fear."

The mother looked at both her children and sighed, "Alright, if you're truly set on going I only ask you have at least four people accompany you and you go during your semester break."

Naoko grinned and Uryu relaxed slightly with relief, "Thank you, Mother and we might have some people in mind."

* * *

Renji sat at his desk staring listlessly at the report in front of him. His eyes ran over the characters, but his mind took none of it in. The pen sat loosely in his fingers unwilling to write. Captain Kuchiki had stepped out to oversee today's afternoon training session leaving Renji to finish the remainder of the paperwork. He knew he had to get this done, the captain would be disappointed if he didn't and yet he still didn't move.

Kira and Hinamori were _gone_.

It felt so unreal that two of his friends were dead. He had met them in the Academy and they were his first friends after Rukia. It felt selfish to ruminate on his pain as there were others affected by the deaths just as badly. Captain Hitsugaya holed himself up in his office and Matsumoto was inebriated at some level constantly. The red head had heard lieutenants Hisgai and Ise had buried themselves in work with more vigor than they ever had or was necessary.

He had only heard bits about how they died. Fighting three Arrancar, the Fraccións of some Espada. The only consolation being the Fraccións died too.

His friends were still gone and…

"Renji!"

His head snapped up to see Rukia standing in front of his desk looking both annoyed and concerned. "Are you alright? I've been calling your name and you weren't responding."

The lieutenant just sighed and massaged his neck, "I'm fine, tired from all the mind-numbing paperwork."

They knew each other too well for her to buy the meager excuse he was trying to sell. Her face and voice softened, "Thinking about Kira and Hinamori again? It's okay to miss them."

"…I know. So what are you doing here? Looking for your brother?" He said as a way to switch topics. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Rukia about his grief, but rather he didn't want to talk about it at all.

She brightened slightly, "Not this time. I may have something to help you though a change of scenery."

"That's going to help me?"

"Mm-hm, we're going on a field trip."

* * *

***This was more a bridge/exposition chapter, but I hope you still liked it. Again, be safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands! Please review and I'll post again March 24****th****.***


	7. Ch 6: Travel Preparations

Chapter 6: Travel Preparations

***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko tried not to fidget as the Head Captain continued to stare at them in contemplation. They had just finished pleading their case and now waited for the verdict. Her brother stood stiff beside her, his body not betraying a hint of the nervousness she was feeling_. I suppose facing captains, Bounts, Arrancar, and our father would fortify anyone_.

"If I understand your request correctly, you wish to travel to the European continent accompanied by four high-ranking Soul Reapers to learn more of your family's lineage?"

"That is correct, sir," Uryu answered respectfully. "We ask for help because we have reason to believe that our lineage is the reason we were attacked. Since we do not know their strength or number it would be unwise for my sister and me to go alone."

"We also thought, sir," Naoko cleared her dry throat, "that this could be an opportunity to learn more about each other. Open doors and communication between the Eastern and Western Soul Reapers."

The old man's wrinkled face was like a weathered mountain, unreadable and unmovable. Finally, he sighed slowly through his nose.

"Very well, who did you have in mind?"

Naoko blinked. _Wait… what? Is he agreeing?_ She exchanged a look with her brother who appeared equally surprised.

"We would request Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenants Kuchiki, Abarai, and Kurotsuchi."

The two had spent hours last night hashing over who would go. Yoruichi or Urahara could have gone, but they had just returned to the Gotei and might not be willing to leave so soon. Their mother had her hands full with her Division especially after losing her lieutenant and the same went for the Third. The Fourth was always busy and Unohana could never step away for long. Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake, a former captain, were good men they had been around for ages… including the war with the Quincies.

The siblings didn't know Captain Kuchiki or Captain Komamura well enough to feel comfortable traveling with to strange land. Naoko had firmly put her foot down on Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Zaraki. The former was a literal grieving ghost and the latter preferred to use his sword over words. Captain Harumi was a contender since he was a member of the European Court Guard before coming here. Uryu worried though that he might side with his former officers instead of them should things go south.

The lieutenants took less time since there were fewer to pick. Aside from Rukia, Renji, and Nemu, there weren't many others they knew or truly trusted. Naoko knew Lieutenant Ise, but she could be sharp, stand-offish, and formal to a fault. Yachiru was clearly out of the question. They wanted to make friends not wreak havoc on them. The remaining lieutenants were all but strangers to them.

The Head Captain lifted a long eyebrow, "Interesting choices. May I ask your reasonings behind them?"

"As odd as it may sound, Kurosaki has a knack for drawing people in and making friends of them." Uryu answered, "He's brash but honest and open-minded. Lieutenants Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi are good at staying calm in battle, strategizing, and politely interacting with people. Lieutenant Abarai is strong, capable, and trustworthy."

Naoko added, "We fought alongside them during the Winter War in Hueco Mundo. Both my brother and I trust them to protect us should we need it."

A tense minute passed and then, "I will contact Head Captain Glyndower for her permission. If she agrees, you may take those four with you. If not, you will be on your own."

* * *

"What stupid thing did you do this time?" The lieutenant snipped.

Her captain balked at the accusation, "Me? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Why else would the Head Captain request to see us? The last time was because you tricked the Seventh Division into doing our paperwork by slipping it into theirs," Angelica answered flatly.

Oliver chuckled sheepishly at the memory and the unexpected, but impressive, anger of Captain Toma. "Yes well… I can assure I have not done anything unscrupulous… that I know of."

"It's that last part that concerns me." They walked into the antechamber of the Head Captain's private office. Seated at a desk by the door was her lieutenant, Cara Smith. A tan-skinned woman with the body of an Amazonian. Waves of thick magenta hair fell past her shoulders and light fuchsia eyes flicked up from her work to them.

"The Head Captain has asked to see us," Angelica informed.

A woman of few words Smith nodded, rose and opened the ornately carved, heavy door. They nodded to her as they walked in and Oliver tried not to jump when the door was closed behind them with a final sounding thud. Head Captain Glyndower's private office was filled with all manner of beautiful art and trinkets.

Massive ancient bookcases lined two walls and were crammed with tomes, scrolls, and odd little baubles. A wide, sunlit window took up most of another wall and afforded the viewer a wide view of the Inner City. Detailed tapestries hung along the other two walls and a wide circular rug sat center of the room. Tall, spindly candelabras held unlit thick beeswax candles. The room certainly felt medieval but to each their own.

Head Captain Victoria Glyndower sat behind a wide, heavy desk of redwood. She was an ageless woman and Oliver often forgot she was around two thousand years old. Her signs of age were well hidden either with magic or make-up no one could say, not even a hint of gray could be seen in her deep red locks.

"Captain Twitterson, Lieutenant Rosenberg, thank you for promptly arriving," her voice was as melodious as a gently flowing water.

Angelica bowed and a belated second later Oliver followed. "Of course, ma'am. How can we be of service?"

"I received an… unexpected message from the leader of our eastern counterparts, Head Captain Yamamoto. He says four Soul Reapers will be accompanying two Quincies to Germany in a month's time."

The captain and lieutenant exchanged glances and Angelica asked, "Do we know the reason for this… visit?"

"I am told that the Quincies are direct descendants of their kind's royal family."

"That's impossible," she blurted out before quickly saying, "forgive my outburst, but is that really true?"

Angelica had been a lieutenant by then and knew more while Oliver was only a Fourth Seat in the Third Division when it happened, but he had heard enough rumors to get the picture. Six Soul Reapers killed the entire Quincy royal family almost sixty years ago and thirty years before that they killed the previous king and queen. America, Germany, and Japan scattered to the ends of the Earth and they were still found and killed.

"That remains to be seen, however, Head Captain Yamamoto seems to believe it. The man may be overly prideful and stubborn, but he is not easily fooled." Oliver wanted to point out being deceived and betrayed by three captains, but bit his tongue. "As I said they will arrive in the following month and you two are assigned as their… escorts during their stay."

_You mean spies_, again he bit his tongue.

Angelica sensed the double meaning and subtly asked, "Would you be interested at all about their activities while they are here?"

Her reply was light, but her eyes wryly gleamed, "Only if you believe the necessity is warranted."

A question nagged at Oliver, "Why choose us for this, ma'am?"

"Because of your personable nature, Captain Twitterson. I thought if anyone could make a guest feel welcome and at ease it would be you."

_That and Angie's eyes miss nothing_. His lieutenant's hawk-like vision was annoying, but essential on missions like apparently this one. She was also a master of being discreet and could disappear and reappear at a whim.

"We will do our part to make our Eastern companions feel welcome, Head Captain," Angelica assured.

* * *

There were six passports on the table and only two of those were real. The other four were very convincing forgeries courtesy of Kisuke Urahara. She flipped one open and beheld Rukia's picture and falsified information.

"Was this your idea, Brother? It seems a bit much especially since we're not flying."

Uryu neatly folded a shirt and set it in his suitcase, "Even so, we're going to be in a foreign country and they'll be in gigais most of the time. If anything should happen and we need to prove we're there legally, then we'll be able to."

She shrugged and dropped the document back on the table. The month had passed quicker than expected and they would depart tomorrow through a specially made Senkaimon Gate that would take them straight to Germany. Naoko had wanted Naomi to come, but the blonde turned her down saying, "It's better if I stay here for now. I'm trying to get back in my grandfather's good graces and leaving wouldn't be the best idea. Besides, your mom could use a hand here."

Uryu zipped his baggage, "It's a shame Orihime and Chad couldn't come."

From what Naoko heard the redhead was staying behind to placate a friend of hers while Chad stayed so she wouldn't be lonely and to protect Karakura from Hollows. Having them along would make their party too big and, while they were fighters in their own right, weren't as strong as those accompanying them.

_You mean strong like you?_ A snide voice hissed. _You've killed Espada, yet a common Soul Reaper knocked you down within minutes. Where was your strength then?_

The teen sighed and carded a hand through her hair, "I'm going to bed. Wake me when it's time to go."

Morning, as always, came too soon for Naoko's liking though mercifully they would not depart until the afternoon due to their destination being hours behind their home country. They waited for the others to arrive down in Urahara's desert training field. Perched on a short rocky outcropping she yawned and watched her brother pace and fidget. One thing Naoko had learned about him was that he always maintained a cool, unflappable exterior whenever around people.

Either he didn't count her as people or he felt safe enough around her to let his true feelings show. Naoko chose to believe the latter.

Another yawn passed her lips and Uryu stopped his pacing to shoot her annoyed glare. "We're about to go halfway around the world, to the country our people originated from. Can't you show a bit more excitement or something? We finally have a chance to find out more about who we are."

"Pardon me for not pacing around in excitement like you. Look, I am excited I'm just tired is all."

His annoyance melted away to concern, "You didn't sleep well last night?"

_Sleep, yes. Good, not so much_. She gave a noncommittal shrug.

Before Uryu could pursue further (and to Naoko's luck) the rest of their party appeared wearing gigais in street clothes and carrying their luggage. Urahara was the only one in spirit form.

"This better be worth sacrificing almost my whole spring break," Ichigo grumbled.

"It's my break too, Kurosaki," Uryu returned.

Rukia nudged the carrot-top a little roughly, "Come on Ichigo it'll be fun. I've never been to another country."

"You've barely been in this one."

Before they descended into a bicker, Urahara clapped his hands for their attention. "This is a momentous and exciting day everyone, so let's _try_ to be on our best behavior. Now to get to point A to the far-away point B we'll be using a Senkaimon Gate that has been specially modified by me and my brilliant lieutenant. Using this will be significantly safer than the Dangai and since we're not sneaking in anywhere this time we won't have to use it."

"Speak for yourself, we were the one who snuck in," Ichigo groused with Uryu nodding in agreement.

"Hang on, only Soul Reapers can pass through a Senkaimon," Rukia pointed out. "How are we going to do that while in gigais? And how are Naoko and Uryu going to pass without being kicked out into the Dangai?"

That only made Urahara grin wider, "You are quite correct, Miss Kuchiki. We've fine-tuned the passage's ability to sense and differentiate reiatsu, so even in gigais it can still tell you're Soul Reapers. However, we weren't quite able to get it to accept Quincy reiatsu, so we came up with this."

He pulled out a small jar holding four black butterflies and two white butterflies. "These little guys will be leading the way. Now make sure you don't lose them, they're your only way back if you want to use the Senkaimon. Now, everybody ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Ichigo said, preparing himself to run in.

Urahara stabbed his sword in the air and twisted it like the blade was a large key. The air shimmered and a shoji screen door appeared, silently sliding open to blinding white light. The captain opened the jar to release the butterflies and handed the empty case to Nemu. The group sprinted into the portal leaving Urahara behind and he called out.

"Good luck and try not to cause any international incidents!"

* * *

***Please review, I'll see you guys again April 10****th****.* **


	8. Ch 7: Arrival

Chapter 7: Arrival

***Happy Easter! Sorry, this is a tad late; the semester is nearing its end, and there's a rush to get everything done. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The ground felt solid beneath Naoko's feet though it did not feel like wood or stone or dirt… just solid. Everything around them was a solid, blinding luminous white. Far different than when she traversed the Dangai with Orihime just before they were abducted. But Naoko wasn't going to complain; that place had been creepy as all get out, and she'd instead take this than a dank tunnel.

A moment later, her foot touched grass, and white gave way to color. The group stood atop a grassy knoll with a blue sky above them and a city below. The gray stone streets wove around charming brick buildings that stood tall and proud. Verdant trees and slim lampposts stood like sentinels along the boulevards.

It was not just the scenery that caught their breaths but the atmosphere. The air here tasted rich with reishi like Karakura, and Naoko could feel it invigorate her with each inhale. The underlayer of the air felt so… _Quincy_ like. The feel reminded her of Uryu, their parents, and grandmother. In Seireitei, the air was rich, but sometimes cloying from all the Soul Reapers and Hueco Mundo felt vaguely unnerving.

Uryu stood beside her, entranced by the town, said quietly, "It… feels like home."

She couldn't tell if he was talking about Karakura or meant he found a sense of belonging.

"Where to now?" Renji asked as they grabbed their belongings and walked towards town.

Uryu fished out a slip of paper from his pocket, "I've got the address, but…" He looked around at the street signs, "I'm not sure how to get there."

"You don't know how to get there?" Ichigo asked with some incredulity. "Don't you know where this place is?"

A vein twitched on Uryu's forehead, "Of course I know where it is. I just don't know how to get there from here, it's not like I could predict where that tunnel was going to drop us. We could've fallen from the sky like last time."

While the two boys argued, Nemu silently plucked the address from Uryu's hand and approached the nearest person.

"Pardon me, but could you tell us how we may get to this address?" She asked politely while showing him the paper.

An older man with a noticeable gut and bushy mustache adjusted his glasses and read the slip. "Oh, you're looking for Heaven's Cross Manor. It's at the other end of town, just at the outskirts, head straight north from here, and you'll eventually find it."

Nemu bowed, which stunned the man, "Thank you, sir."

She returned to the group and relayed his directions. As they walked, Naoko took in the sights and sounds around them. The buildings looked as though from the nineteenth century, and some were adorned with pointed roofs and narrow towers. Naoko could translate some of the street signs, and store names they passed and she wondered if the other could too.

"Hey, Nemu? You were able to talk to that guy, and he understood you, but when he spoke, I heard German. Are all Soul Reapers multilingual? Can you read and write in another language too?"

The quiet woman nodded, "He did understand me as I could understand him. All Soul Reapers can speak and be understood amongst anyone regardless of their native tongue. Death is a universal language. Reading and writing, however, takes actual effort to learn though my former captain installed an ability to know how to read and write in another language."

_Huh, I wonder if that's because the spoken word has been around for far longer than the written word?_ "I guess that would explain why Mom was helping Captains Flynn and Harumi so much with their paperwork."

A half-hour passed before the buildings began to thin out, and more nature could be seen and soon Heaven's Cross Manor. The six stood and stared at the massive and beautiful building. Creamy white walls of stone dotted with tall shining windows in neat rows. A two-story structure with gray chimney stacks sprouting upward from the smooth navy roofing. A neatly manicured stone and garden courtyard sprawled out in from of it all.

"This… this is it, right?" Rukia asked. "It's beautiful."

"And it's ours," Naoko breathed in awe_. If it looks this good on the outside, then imagine how beautiful the inside might be_. Their steps echoed softly on the stone path and up the steps to the wide double doors. The wood was elegantly carved, and Naoko could make Quincy crosses subtly worked into the design.

"Do you think it's locked?" Renji asked.

Uryu looked the doors up and down, "Not sure."

He gripped both doorknobs, turned, and the doors swung open with ease. The entrance hall proved to match the grandness of the outside. Pearl gray marble flooring shone in the sunlight as did the glittering crystal chandelier above them. A deep blue carpet ran up the staircase that split in opposite directions to the second level. A portrait depicting a castle tucked amongst mountains hung at the center. Doors and entryways to the right and left of the grand hall led to other rooms that Naoko was now keener to explore.

"I'm quite sure even in Japan knocking is still the polite and appropriate way to enter a home."

The warm and only slightly chiding voice belonged to a smartly dressed older man. His white hair was combed back and fell just past his neck with a matching mustache and short beard that covered the length of his jaw. Naoko's senses immediately seized his reiatsu, he was a Quincy like them, and one glance at her brother told her he sensed it too.

"Pardon our intrusion, but since this is our home, I don't think we have to knock," Naoko mildly joked, gauging the man's reaction.

His gray-blue eyes widened, and then he started chuckling, "You are certainly of Setsuna's brood. You must be Naoko and you are Uryu. My, you look so much like Soken, it's uncanny."

Uryu flushed slightly at the compliment, "Thank you, are you Seiichi Matsuro?"

"That I am." He leaned over to get a better look at the rest of the group, "I'm surprised at your choice of traveling companions. I don't think I've seen this many powerful Soul Reapers in one room. Friends of yours, I take it?"

Naoko nodded and pointed her thumb at Ichigo and Renji, "These two may not be the brightest, but they're harmless."

"Hey!"

Matsuro chuckled again, "You're welcome to get yourselves settled in first, and then we can eat if you like before getting to business."

The teen assumed by business he meant their inheritance of the manor and any lands attached to it. They grabbed their things and headed upstairs.

As they walked, Naoko whispered to Uryu, "Does he know about Grandmother?"

Uryu nodded, "I saw him at the funeral, though he left shortly after."

Naoko said nothing, though she didn't recall seeing him. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall much about the funeral or the days after it. She shrugged it off_. If it was important, then I'm sure I would have remembered_.

* * *

Spring was a time or renewal, growth, and awakenings from a long wintry slumber. The latter rang true for the gem held lightly in Wilter's fingers. A dark stone capable of transcending the very lines Nature drew. Soul Reaper, Hollow, Quincy, what did it matter to this deceptively simple object? It paved the way for one to evolve into a higher being of legendary power.

Power faintly pulsed from within the sphere, a hint that it was gaining strength and would soon be ready. Gently feeding his own reiatsu into it on occasion helped with that progress. It would wake shortly, and he would be prepared.

A knock startled him out of his musings. Scowling, he placed the jewel back into a small velvet-lined box, locked it, and hid again in a secret drawer. "Enter."

A nameless subordinate of his entered carrying a small sheaf of papers. "Sorry to disturb you Captain, but the post has arrived."

Wilter took the papers as the underling left. Leafing through the documents, he saw the typical communique. He almost tossed the whole pile until a small, neatly folded slip caught his eye. A hidden missive from one of his own. The ones no one knew belonged to him and were long dead.

Copper eyes scanned the short sentence and smiled before burning the paper. He had almost given up on this course of action after that royal tramp lied to them and took her secrets to the grave. It seemed even more difficult after his two operatives failed to bring in the Quincies.

But now the Quincies had come to _them_.

This would make everything so much easier, though he would still have to move carefully as Glyndower yet cast suspicious glances at him after all these years. What could he say? It wasn't his fault his men killed those they were sworn to protect. Well, it actually was since he ordered it, but she did not need to know that. Either way, he would still move carefully, but assuredly towards his goal despite having the Quincies so close.

Wilter glanced down at the drawer that held his secret treasure. He had waited this long he could wait a little bit more.

* * *

The long table was laden with dishes of German and Japanese fare, which Naoko considered smart. This way it gave people a chance to try the local cuisine while also providing some familiar foods. She loaded her plate with a bit of everything, especially the fragrant sausage that was making her salivate by its smell alone. The dining hall was a long room with one wall dominated by floor-length windows that opened up to a view of the outside greenery. An empty fireplace stood at another wall. The table and chairs appeared old but cleaned and polished.

"If I may ask sir," Uryu began. "How long have you known our grandparents?"

"Well, I met your grandmother before your grandfather. I was about seventeen and she was fifteen, I believe, and Soken came a year later." Matsuro paused for a moment before posing his own question, "Did your grandparents ever tell you how they met?"

The siblings shook their heads while not noticing how their friends were busy eating, but still listening.

The old man smiled fondly, "Your grandfather and I had been hired to be your grandmother's personal bodyguards. Her siblings and father had all died by then, and her mother feared to lose her only remaining child. At first, Setsuna was distant and silent, made so by the grief she felt for her lost family. But that did not deter Soken. I remember how every day, he would try to make conversation with her or do something to make her smile."

Uryu's mouth quirked up at that, "He always did hate to see a sad face."

"Over time, she opened up, and we became good friends though I noticed how those two became even closer. I was sent to Germany for university and to become a member of the royal council. I believe your great-grandmother had plans to take the throne from her brother and put Setsuna on it. She was trying to make use of as many allies and advantages she could to do it. However, your grandparents had different ideas and ran away to elope."

This was certainly news to Naoko; it was hard to imagine her mild-mannered grandparents doing something so rebellious. The whole thing sounded like the plot of a cliché romance novel, but still sweet.

"She really must've hated the other guy to run away with your grandfather," Ichigo said.

"It wasn't so much hate as it was a poor match, at least from the letters she sent me. The marriage was arranged because her betrothed came from a noble family; well, so did your grandfather. However, his family fell out of power and into disgrace."

Uryu's silverware clattered noisily in his surprise, "Wait, Grandfather was a noble?"

Matsuro seemed a touch surprised the teen hadn't known that. "Yes, he was, but as I said, his family fell out of power. I can't recall how only that it happened when he was quite young."

"Are you of nobility as well, Mr. Matsuro?" Nemu inquired.

"I'm afraid not," he chuckled. "My family were vassals to the Fukumoto family, your grandmother's hence how I came to be her guard."

Once lunch concluded, Matsuro encouraged the others to explore the manor while he talked with Naoko and Uryu. He led them to a beautifully furnished drawing room with a coffee table set between a pair of cream-colored sofas. Sitting in one, he gestured for them to sit in the other across from him.

"I asked to speak with you privately because I want to know a few things. The first being your intentions regarding everything your grandmother left you, such as the manor and her title."

Brother and sister exchanged looks before Uryu answered, "We aren't sure yet. We only came here to find out more about our grandparents and our ancestors."

"We've never met Quincies outside our family," Naoko added. "We'd like to learn more about our culture."

Seiichi nodded, "It was a sad, tragic fate to befall our people in the East. I can understand why you would be eager to learn more, especially with an opportunity like this. That leads me to my next question, though, why are you traveling with four Soul Reapers? It might be seen as odd or disconcerting for some Quincies to see you so close with them."

_Like you?_ Naoko wanted to ask. "Those people are our friends; we fought alongside each other during the war against Aizen. You knew our grandparents, so you should know they advocated for Soul Reapers and Quincies to work together. What they did to us was horrible, but it was two hundred years ago, most Soul Reapers we know weren't in service to the Gotei or even dead by then. There is no reason to hold a crime against them that they did not commit."

"I see your point young lady, though it is likely many will not. Soul Reapers are not well received by Quincies, even those who have not been affected by them. You need to be careful with who you associate yourselves with that is if you choose to take the title of royalty."

"And if we don't?" Uryu asked.

"Then, you could have it passed to someone else of a noble family or disband the monarchy entirely, though I wish you luck in that." He waved his hand as though dismissing it all. "But you don't have to make a decision now. Give yourselves time, and I will be happy to help you with whatever you choose to do."

* * *

***Please review (this story can't be that bad, can it?) I'll try to post April 24****th****.***


	9. Ch 8: Meet the Neighbors

Chapter 8: Meet the Neighbors

***Sorry for the long wait, but school comes first, and now I'm done for the summer. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. We're going to get through this, one step at a time together.**

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko yawned and stuffed a slice of bacon in her mouth, humming in delight at the smoky-tasting meat. The food almost made up for being awake at an obscene hour. Eight o'clock was far too early to rise, in her opinion. She listened to the others while focusing on eating and not falling asleep in her food.

"So, what now?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu rubbed the bridge of his nose and then sipped his tea. Mornings were as difficult for him as for Naoko. "I'm not sure. I would like to explore the house some more and maybe the town."

Renji put his two cents in, "This might not be a vacation, but since we're here and nothing's going on yet, we could use this time to relax."

"Before shit hits the fan?" Naoko asked around a mouthful of food.

"Exactly."

As if she had personally asked for trouble, the group soon heard arguing voices just beyond the dining room. Matsuro could be heard along with two other noticeably accented voices.

"Look, our Head Captain sent us here and—"

"I don't care who sent or for what purpose. You do not enter a person's home like this."

"Then perhaps you should take better care in locking your doors."

"Angie…"

Naoko caught two scents that were distinctly Soul Reaper. She and the others rose from the table and to the entry hall, where Matsuro was engaged with two people in uniform.

They turned to see a young man and woman walking up to them in uniform and wearing swords. The young man wore a friendly smile that reached his warm golden hazel eyes. Dark, dusty red hair in soft short spikes capped his head. A bright red military jacket accented with gold buttons, piping and fringed shoulder epaulets, and black pants constituted his uniform. An arming sword with a gold flat pommel and crossguard hung at his hip in a tan scabbard.

The woman beside was his near opposite. A stoic expression set over her features with cyan eyes betraying but disinterest. Her golden blonde hair was arranged into a pair of thick corkscrew pigtails with a few strands curled to frame her face. The man's lieutenant, which Naoko presumed she was, wore a somber calf-length black dress, mantle, and boots. The only color on her person was a matching red sash with gold fringes tied around her waist. A poinsettia, embroidered in gold thread, could be seen on the sash ends. She wore a similar sword, but with a black pommel and crossguard and a maroon scabbard.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked, with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The captain (?) held his hands up in a placating manner, "Easy there, we're friends, not enemies here. I'm Captain Oliver Twitterson of the Eighth Company of the European Court Guard. The lovely lady here is my second-in-command, Lieutenant Angelica Rosenberg."

Rosenberg gave a light curtsey, "Head Captain Victoria Mary Elizabeth Glyndower assigned us the task of welcoming you, our Eastern brothers and sisters-at-arms, to our lands. She also asked us to see that you are comfortable and enjoy your time here."

The group slowly relaxed once they saw these newcomers did not mean them harm. Naoko looked them up and down, _huh, so this is what European Soul Reapers look like. I wonder what they look like in America_.

Technically being the leader of the group, Ichigo cleared his throat and introduced each person, "Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad Thirteen, my lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the Sixth, and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth. These two are Quincies, Naoko, and Uryu Ishida."

Twitterson nodded in approval, "Yeah, that sounds about right. A captain, four lieutenants, and two Quincies. Sorry for barging in like this, but like Angelica said, the Head Captain wanted us to welcome you."

"And now you have, so, by all means, leave," Matsuro cut in with a firm edge to his polite sounding request.

"What? But we just got here?"

"Wait a minute, sir, we came here not only to help Naoko and Uryu but also to establish a relationship and gain a better understanding with western Soul Reapers," Rukia intervened.

That seemed to mollify Matsuro, "I suppose I cannot argue too much if this really is a peaceful, diplomatic mission." He looked at Naoko and Uryu, "Though if anyone were to object…"

"Rukia's right, this is part of why we came here." Naoko smiled, "It would be cool to see how another Soul Society operates, though."

Matsuro spluttered at that and looked to Uryu for help which he nodded sadly as if to say _yes she really is like this_.

Her suggestion also caught the British captain and lieutenant off-guard. Twitterson blinked, "Wait a tic, you actually want to come with?"

Naoko nodded with a smile and hands on her hips, "Yeah," she glanced at the others, "it'll be fun."

"Well, as long as we don't have to fight anybody or get arrested for just being there," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we'll go. Uryu, you coming too?"

The Quincy sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I suppose I must. I shudder at the thought of what sort of damage you and Renji would cause," he shoots a dry glance at his sister, "or what sort of mischief you would get into."

Twitterson clapped his hands together, "Well, alright then. Hold onto to your swords, folks, because we're going to show you how we do things this side of the globe."

* * *

Stepping into the Inner City was like stepping into a history textbook, albeit a European one. Statuesque brick and stone buildings with slanted roofs towered over them. Pinnacle towers adorned some of the buildings and flags of different colors flew at the very tip of the rooftops. Wide gray cobblestone roads ran between the buildings, keeps, and manses. People garbed in black dresses or tunics and pants milled about the streets going about their daily business.

"Stick close, don't want to get lost. We'll be heading for the First Division, the Head Captain will want to meet you," Twitterson explained cheerfully.

Thin layers of frost, gleaming patches of ice, and meager piles of snow dotted the scene, a sign that spring was loosening winter's hold. Naoko pulled her blazer closer against the still nippy breeze and felt grateful she had the foresight to wear pants instead of a skirt. Beside her, Uryu wore a white overcoat and a pageboy cap. The others wore their uniforms, but with the addition of warm dark-colored cloaks.

Looking at each massive building they passed, Renji asked, "How do you tell which Division is which?"

"The heralds up there," Rosenberg answered and pointed to the colored flags adorning a passing keep. An orange flag trimmed in copper with a matching copper eight-petalled flower in the center. The roman numeral for five was engraved above the entryway. "That's the Fifth Division run by Captain Bazyli Kucharski. He became captain after its former captain was transferred to your Court Guard."

"You mean Captain Harumi? That was his Division?" Naoko asked.

The lieutenant spared a glance at the Quincy, "Yes, you know of him?"

"He's friends with our mother, and he helped fight against Aizen."

Twitterson skidded to a halt, "Wait, is your mum a Soul Reaper?"

"It's a complicated story," Uryu said. "She was a Quincy when she was alive and became a Soul Reaper after her death."

"Doesn't sound complicated," the captain replied, "unusual for sure, though."

_The details are what make it complicated_, Naoko thought dryly.

Their path took them to a large gray stone gate with a numeral one engraved above the door and flanked by a pair of sky-blue banners trimmed in white with a white and red rose in their center. Beyond the courtyard stood a castle that sprawled outward as much as it climbed upward as if trying to overtake the land and sky. Towers of different heights and sizes jutted upward, flags atop their conical roofs waved in the breeze.

The interior was as stony as the outside, a far different cry from the wood and paper that constructed the inside of the buildings back in Seireitei. Wall sconces and chandlers held flickering candles that glowed brightly as electric lightbulbs making Naoko idly wonder if they were powered by kidō. In a single file with Twitterson at the front and Rosenberg at the rear, they ascended a spiraling staircase. Upon reaching their floor, they stepped into a hall with walls lined with tapestries, banners, and paintings.

"This is her personal solar, she should be joining us shortly," Rosenberg informed as they were led into a spacious circular room.

A bright fire crackled in the hearth spreading warmth and light throughout the room. Thick rugs in various shades of blue covered most of the wooden flooring with a long table and cushioned chairs arranged atop them. Neatly packed bookshelves overtook two of the walls and a wide window on another. Naoko spied a large canvas above the fireplace, it depicted a spring lake with a woman and unicorn at the water's edge.

Uryu came up beside her and gazed up at the painting, "We came here to learn more about our people, yet here we are having tea with foreign Soul Reapers."

"You didn't have to come. You could've stayed with Matsuro." _He certainly didn't look happy to see us going here; instead, he looked worried. Do Quincies here distrust Soul Reapers for what they did to us in the East? Or is there more to it?_

"Professional curiosity," he said while adjusting his glasses. "That and I wouldn't feel comfortable with you going alone and your penchant for fighting."

"Hey, fighting is how some people say hello. It can also be a great way to bond with someone."

Uryu shook his head, "Mother never should have let you train at the Eleventh."

Before Naoko could make a retort, the door opened and in stepped an older woman. Appearance-wise she looked no older than Unohana or their mother with her smooth face and red hair unmarred by any gray. They only giveaway to her age were her fathomless ocean blue eyes that held wisdom, knowledge, and power. She wore a long full skirt gown of cyan with a swirling pattern of pale blue brocade. Matching billowing sleeves split open at the elbow, revealing wrist length sleeves of plain color. Only a string of pearls graced her neck and a pair on her ears.

"Pardon my lateness. I am Head Captain Victoria Mary Elizabeth Glyndower, and I welcome you all to our Soul Society. Please be seated and make yourselves comfortable."

She waited for them to be seated before gliding over to a high-backed armchair at the head of the table. Dainty china teacups filled with fragrant black tea were placed before each of them.

"Now I know why you are here, acting as escorts for a pair of Quincies," her eyes slowly moved to Naoko and Uryu before turning them back. "But I would like to hear it from yourselves. It has been ages since we have had visitors from so far."

Ichigo politely sipped his tea, "It's as you said, ma'am. We're here to help our friends, Uryu and Naoko Ishida, learn more about their people."

"And that requires a captain and three lieutenants?" Her gentle tone belayed the calculating gleam in her eyes. "Do you fear they will learn something dangerous?"

"It's not that Head Captain," _at least I hope not_, Naoko spoke. "My brother and I were attacked by two Soul Reapers, we believe of foreign origin, a few weeks ago. We've…" She glanced at her brother, silently asking if she should reveal what they recently learned about their grandmother.

He picked up where she left off, "We've come here to learn more about our culture, and since we believe those Soul Reapers came from this Soul Society, it made sense to have help should we be attacked again."

She lifted her teacup and dropped her eyes to the liquid inside, "And yet despite the initial attack, you thought it wise to travel where your enemies may be? Why come all this way now? Was it the attack that prompted you or," her eyes rose up to them, "something else?"

Uryu swallowed; _she knows something and is waiting for us to say it_. _Should we tell her the truth about our family? Did the Head Captain tell her? Is she working with those who attacked us? Wait…_ He remembered how Twitterson and Rosenberg found them. _No, she already knows, and that's what she's waiting for us to confirm. She sent those two to find us and I'll bet she knew precisely where we'd be._

"It wasn't just the attack that led us here. My sister and I discovered that we descend from a royal line of Quincies through our late paternal grandmother. However, we only came to learn more about her—our family and get some questions answered. We have no intention to take up any royal titles or duties."

Glyndower's lips upturned slightly in subtle pleasure. Uryu relaxed a fraction, _I was right. _His eyes went to Twitterson and Rosenberg; neither looked surprised at the news, which meant they knew too. The others at the table looked at him with various levels of alarm at his reveal.

"I appreciate the honesty, young man. Head Captain Yamamoto informed me that your captain and lieutenants are also here as a cultural exchange between our two organizations. A tour could be arranged today if you would like, and I'm sure Captain Twitterson and Lieutenant Rosenberg would be delighted to give one."

* * *

***It feels good to be writing for fun again. Quick nerdy author's note: the flower belonging to this Fifth Division is the Adonis which means "recollection of life's pleasures" and this First Division is a white on red rose which means "Unity/Emblem of England". This Soul Society is a mix between late 17****th****-19****th**** century Europe. **

**Please review and I'll post again May 22****nd****.** *


	10. Ch 9: Piece by Piece

Chapter 9: Piece by Piece

***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Why did you tell her about you guys being royalty?" Ichigo asked once they had left their meeting with the Head Captain.

"I suspect she already knew and was either fishing for conformation or wanted to see if we'd be honest about our intentions of being here."

"Oh, she knew alright, but didn't really believe it," Twitterson said lightly. "The whole family, the whole line even, was wiped out in the '40s from what I heard. 'Course, that was clearly a lie since here you are."

"What do you know about the murders?" Naoko asked.

The British captain shrugged with some discomfort, "You're better off asking Angie, she was a lieutenant, and I was only a Fourth Seat then."

All eyes turned to the petite lieutenant who kept her own eyes forward as they continued walking. "It was just after the end of World War II. Everyone was busy picking up the pieces of the mess in the Living World. Masses of souls needing help to cross over, Hollows to be purified, all of it an exhausting, gory business. One night, an emergency meeting was called, and we were informed that the entire royal Quincy family had been killed by a group of Soul Reapers that had gone rogue."

Remembering their grandmother's letter, Naoko corrected, "It wasn't just some random group. They were Soul Reapers assigned to the royal family specifically. They were betrayed and murdered by those sworn to protect them."

Twitterson stopped walking and looked at his second-in-command, "Is that true, Angie?"

The smaller woman sighed and spared a glance over her shoulder, "Yes, though no one likes to talk about it. Once they betrayed their sworn duties as Soul Reapers and royal guards, the Head Captain forsook them. A manhunt was ordered to bring in each member dead or alive, we failed to find a single one."

"Did anyone deduce the reason behind the murders?" Nemu inquired.

Rosenberg shook her head, "No, the attack was well planned and executed, but no one could think of _why_ they attacked."

"What about names?" Ichigo asked. "Who were they?"

"I'm afraid I can't recall," her bored but apologetic tone. "It was nearly sixty years ago, and I wasn't familiar with any of them before they were chosen to protect the royal family."

Her gaze turned thoughtful, "You can try asking some of the older captains, but I caution you. This can be a touchier subject for some and you may arouse unwarranted suspicion… or anger."

* * *

"You really know how to organize, I'm impressed."

Naomi looked up from the papers in hand she was sorting out into neat piles. "I learned a lot from watching my grandfather, and I did use to be the lieutenant of the Seventh."

"I'm sure that came in handy with Isshin," Sakura signed her name with a slight flourish before setting it atop the done pile on her desk. "He doesn't seem the organized type."

The blonde's lips quirked up in fond memory of her former days. "The real challenge was getting him to sit down and work. I'd find the most urgent stuff first, so at least that got done."

A thought occurred to Sakura, one that had been coming with increasing frequency. She idly balanced the pen between her fingers and made her tone casual, "Have you thought about what you're going to do next?"

Order slowly returned to the Fifth and to Seireitei as a whole. Repairs made, buildings rebuilt, and people reorganized to fill in empty spaces brought on by the war. Naomi had done marvelously in helping Sakura restore her Division. The other officers took to her and followed her orders despite her not being of rank. Head Captain Yamamoto had allowed her to return to the Gotei, but nothing more than that. Wherever she went next was up in the air.

"Not sure yet," Naomi said with a shrug.

_Might as well put it out there_. "Well, I need a new lieutenant, and since you have experience as one, you could be mine."

The young woman's eyes widened and blinked in disbelief, "Me? Uh… well… It's a generous offer, Captain Ishida and I'm honored you'd ask. But… I'm not sure people would be happy with that."

"You mean because you left the Gotei with Isshin and were allowed to come back with little to no punishment?"

While the story of Naomi's disappearance was not as well known in the Fifth as it was in the Seventh, her former Division, people knew the gist of it. She and her captain ran away together in the dead of night, never to be seen or heard of. The reasons behind the desertion varied though the most common was Naomi running from an arranged marriage to be with Isshin, her true love. Sakura nearly choked on her drink before laughing at such an absurdity.

There was also the whispered accusations of favoritism. Those that knew, and Sakura didn't know how many, Naomi was the Head Captain's granddaughter, viewed her mild reprimand for desertion as the old man exercising nepotism. Sakura could understand why people would think that and she admitted it was odd that Yamamoto, a man that lived and breathed rules and order, allowed Naomi to come back. Did he feel guilty about her leaving? Was he glad to have her back and didn't want to do anything to drive her off again?

Whatever the reasons, Naomi was here now. She was a strong woman with experience in leadership, and Sakura was in sore need of a capable second-in-command.

Giving a reassuring smile, Sakura said, "Let me worry about that. I want you, but only if you want to be here too."

Naomi's smile was tentative and hopeful, "I'd like that."

* * *

Aside from the different buildings and uniforms, there was little difference in operations from the Gotei they knew. The one difference, though, were the lands and countries this Soul Society governed. They patrolled all of Europe and the eastern half of Africa, a total of seventy-one countries. On average, each division, save the Fourth, managed six countries though some held one or two more.

"Our Division, the Eighth, guards over Belgium, Switzerland, Austria, and Luxemburg in Europe along with Eritrea and Ethiopia in Africa," Rosenberg explained as they walked down the cobbled streets.

"Do you know which Division watches over Germany?" Uryu asked. Since Germany was their family's home country, the captain might know who killed them and why.

"I believe that would be Captain Erhard Wilter of the Sixth Division. Come along."

The entire Inner City layout resembled a clock but with the First Division in the center and the Thirteenth sandwiched between the Twelfth and Second. A broad, and often busy, street separated each Division and led straight to the First. Smaller streets, paths, and alleys wove through each section. Every few street corners bore street signs identifying which path was which.

Ichigo pointed at one and asked, "Now why isn't there anything like that in Seireitei? Do you know how helpful that would be? The streets are a damn maze."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Take it up with the other captains then. I will admit it is easy to get lost."

Black banners trimmed in silver and emblazoned with a four-leaf clover hung on either side of the stone archway. In the front courtyard, officers were sparring, some with swords and others just hand-to-hand. The captain stood at the edge of the grounds, overseeing. He stood tall and proud, with his hands loosely clasped behind his back. Slicked back, silver hair fell past his shoulders and his copper flecked topaz eyes watched over his men's progress. His uniform was the same style as Twitterson but with black and silver color instead. Spying their approach, he gave a light wave and gentlemanly smile.

"Captain Twitterson, Lieutenant Rosenberg, what brings you and," he looked at Ichigo and the others, "your guests here?"

"Well, these two," Twitterson said, gesturing to Naoko and Uryu, "had some questions for you."

"Oh? Shall we adjourn to my office or perhaps take a walk through the grounds?"

"A walk will suffice," Naoko answered.

The captain led the way with the Quincies keeping pace and the others a few feet behind, far enough to give them privacy but still close enough to keep them within sight. The grounds were empty of people, understandable given the chilly weather. Skeletal tree branches swayed lightly in the breeze as though beckoning them.

"It's been ages since I've talked to a Quincy let alone two, what can I do for you?"

"Wait, how did you know what are?" Uryu asked, immediately on guard. Naoko stiffened at his accurate observation since both of them had a tight grip on their reiatsu. Thus, they shouldn't be so easily identified.

Wilter laughed lightly, "I can sense the difference in your reiatsu. When you have been around for as long as I have, such a skill is like second nature and can be done without thinking." He glanced back at Ichigo, who was talking with Twitterson, "Your ginger-haired friend's reiatsu is quite odd. I don't think I've ever felt anything like it."

"Kurosaki is…" Uryu paused to adjust his glasses and find the right words to say. He had no idea how people here would react to a Soul Reaper/Hollow hybrid walking among them, "different than most Soul Reapers."

Wilter smiled slightly and let the matter drop, "Indeed, now what questions can I answer?"

"You're the captain in charge of watching over Germany, right?" Naoko asked.

He inclined his head, "I am and have been since I became captain of the Sixth a handful of centuries ago."

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Naoko prefaced, "but our ancestors were killed on your land. We want to know how and why it happened."

Wilter focuses up at the leafless tree limbs with an expression of remorse, "Your question isn't rude at all young lady. I take it you are referring to the royal Quincy family. They are the only ones I know of having been murdered in my country."

"We are, our great-grandmother and her siblings and their families. My sister and I were attacked ourselves and think it's the same people who killed our family."

"I see, well, unfortunately, there is not much I can tell that would be useful. The Soul Reapers assigned to protect your family vanished after committing their heinous crime. It's been so long I can't recall their names or faces though I know they were strong, perhaps lieutenant or even captain class." He shrugged apologetically, "I'm afraid that's all I know."

_So much for that_. Naoko smiled, "That's alright, sir. We appreciate your help though."

Once they returned to their group and walked out the Sixth, Twitterson suggested, "What about Mac Dohmnail? That bloke has been around for ages."

Rosenberg held her chin in thought, "We could also ask Captain Sante. He is a historian, along with being a scientist… and a gossip. The man knows more secrets about this place and its people than the Stealth Force."

Twitterson nodded, "Yeah, and—hold up, is that? Is that James Thorne?"

The others looked at where Twitterson was and saw a young man stepping out of the Sixth's main building. He wore a black tunic and pants like everyone else, yet Naoko found it particularly lovely on him. His sandy blond hair curled softly at his ears. When his eyes rose up from the ground, Naoko felt a prick of intense feeling when his stunning ocean blue eyes met hers. His steps seemed to slow, and a rush of heat overtook her cheeks as he seemed to look only at her.

Twitterson ruined the moment by loudly saying, "James, don't tell me Wilter finally made you his lieutenant?"

James snapped out it and chuckled, "I'm afraid not, the Head Captain is quite reluctant to let me go anywhere else, so for now I'm still her Third Seat. I was just delivering some papers to him. Who are your friends?"

"Our brothers and sisters from the east," Twitterson gestured to everyone behind him and gave quick introductions. "They're visiting as part of a cultural exchange of sorts and helping out their Quincy mates here too."

A flash of some emotion Naoko couldn't name crossed over James' face. The expression passed, and he smiled warmly, "Really? Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope our home is to your liking, even if it is a tad different. I need to get back to the First, still plenty of work to be done, but perhaps I'll see you all again."

_I hope so,_ the thought came unbidden and by surprise. Naoko shoved it away and tried to calm the flush she felt scorching her cheeks. To her mortification Uryu looked at her curiously and with a hint of amusement.

"What?" She hissed.

He shrugged, "Nothing, just that your cheeks are oddly red."

"It's this damn cold wind!"

"Of course, it is."

* * *

Traveling in two groups seemed like the smarter option. Twitterson took Ichigo, Renji, and Naoko to the Eleventh Division while Rosenberg led Rukia, Nemu, and Uryu to the Twelfth. Those of the Eleventh were a bit more open with their ogling at the newcomers. Naoko forced herself to stand tall with her head held high, these thugs were no different than the thugs back at her Eleventh. However, she was grateful that Ichigo and Renji had her walk between them.

Familiar sounds of clashing metal, bodies hitting the ground, and battle cries assailed her ears. Her fingers touched the cross charm of her bracelet for reassurance, it may not be her first choice of weapon, but it would do in a pinch. Ecstatic, mad laughter grew louder as they drew near a massive training yard. Down in the deep crater stood a burly man swatting away at anyone who tried to fight him.

"That mad bastard is Captain Cabrie Mac Dohmnail," Twitterson introduced. "Been a captain for over two hundred years and loves fighting more than anything."

_He and Captain Zaraki would get along fabulously, I bet_. The man appeared similarly built as Zaraki. He sported a wild mane of copper-red hair that fell down his back and grew out his face in an equally wild beard. Mac Dohmnail wore the captain's uniform, but in dark green and stone gray and in lieu of pants he wore…

"Is he wearing a skirt?" Renji asked.

"It's called a kilt, actually, and he will beat you bloody if you call it a skirt," Twitterson warned.

"Oi, Twitterson, what the hell you doin' here?" Mac Dohmnail boomed. "And who are those strange lookin' gingers and scrawny lass you got tailing you?"

"Who's he calling strange? Has this guy taken a look in the mirror?" Ichigo asked.

"And who does he think he's calling scrawny?" Naoko huffed.

Twitterson cleared his throat, "Actually, they wanted to talk and ask some questions."

Mac Dohmnail spat on the ground, "Talk is cheap. You want answers you're going to have to beat me bloody to get'em. I'll take on the two gingers at once."

"Two on one isn't really our style," Renji said.

"I don't give a damn what your style is, boy. You lads fight me, and I'll answer whatever questions you got."

Renji and Ichigo exchanged glances, and the latter shrugged. Ichigo looked at Naoko, "You want to get in on this? If he's as battle-hungry as Kenpachi, a third person might make him more agreeable."

Naoko looked down at the red, burly man and felt no sense of excitement at the idea of battling someone new. Fighting once gave her a rush of joy and exhilaration, now it held no interest for her. Was it because of her loss to that unknown woman who attacked her? Is it self-doubt that's killing her enjoyment?

She shook her head and plastered on a smile, "No, you guys go down there and have fun."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Only you could think of this as fun."

He and Renji drew out their swords and leaped down into the training pit. Her smile faded, and she idly touched the cross at her wrist, unaware of Twitterson's subtle gaze.

* * *

"Be advised, Captain Sante can be a bit… absentminded and prone to distraction," Rosenberg warned. "But the man is more cunning and observant than he appears."

Uryu scarcely heard her as he was too distracted with the scenery. The interior of the man building of the Twelfth was vastly different from the one he was familiar with. Huge windows along walls and the roof allowed for plentiful natural light to flood in and illuminate the immaculate space. People bustled about around computers, tables with experiments, or gathered around in discussion. He chanced a look at Nemu and saw her eyes imperceptibly widen at everything. He couldn't tell if the science going around her sparked the intrigue or the considerable differences between Twelfth Divisions.

"Hi, Angel!"

The group stopped and looked up to see a small child hanging upside-down like a bat from the rafters. Her abundant tangle of red curls swung lightly, and her baby blue eyes gazed at them with excitement, curiosity, and mischief. She wore a black dress with leggings and boots and a silver-trimmed ultramarine sash wrapped twice over one shoulder.

Rosenberg appeared unperturbed by the small child's presence and merely asked, "Hello Lieutenant Silveria, is your captain around?"

"Indeed, I am Lieutenant Rosenberg." Walking up to them was a terribly thin man with honey blond hair in a short ponytail. His champagne gold eyes seemed to study them carefully and languidly. "How can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you would be kind enough to answer some questions my companions have. These young ladies are from the Eastern Gotei, and the young man is a Quincy."

His eyes jumped to each of them individually before nodding, "Of course, I'm always happy to meet new people, especially ones from so far away. Nantosuelta, come down here, please."

The little girl swung and somersaulted in the air before landing on her captain's shoulder. He barely twitched at the impact and fondly ruffled her hair. "Come, I can show you around as we talk."

* * *

***Trying my hand at a bit of worldbuilding and some more exposition. Some familiar characters from the first version of this story like James and Captain Wilter have appeared. Wilter's Division symbol is the four-leaf clover meaning "good luck", Mac Dohmnail's is the fennel meaning "strength" and Sante's is the fern meaning "magic, fascination, and shelter". **

**Please review and I'll post again June 5****th****.* **


	11. Ch 10: What Can You Say?

Chapter 10: What Can You Say?

***To any of my readers living in cities like mine (Minneapolis/St. Paul) experiencing riots and protests, I hope you and yours stay safe. Things in the world (and my work life) are frustrating, overwhelming, and nerve-wracking. Still, I hope this story gives you a respite from all of that, even for just a moment. **

**ScatterBRAIN-95, I actually did base Mac Dohmnail slightly off the Scotsman from **_**Samurai Jack**_**. :D **

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Are those children mad? ! Voluntarily consorting with Soul Reapers?"

"And they dare to call themselves Quincies, disgraceful."

"If this is the best the lineage can give us, perhaps we should cut our losses and start with a new line."

Despite expecting such reactions, Seiichi Matsuro still sighed. Setsuna never made things easy, and neither had Soken, but at least he was apologetic about it. Now their grandchildren were following in their disruptive footsteps. His wife, Fiona, slipped her slim hands around his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile_. I know, dear,_ she seemed to say.

"Please calm yourselves, all of you. The world is not ending, so there is no need to take rash action." He said firmly to the other council members who were either glaring or trying not to have a conniption. "They may not have been what we expected, but is that disastrous a development? They are young and were raised far differently than any of us and have experienced things we can scarcely imagine_." Like fighting a war in the land of Hollows and living to tell of it_.

The five of them were gathered around in the salon that Matsuro sat in with Naoko and Uryu just yesterday. He and his wife stood while the other three sat. They had heard about their arrival and asked (demanded) to meet the prospective prince and princess. Instead of lying about their absence, Matsuro told the truth, and this was the result.

"You are certain these children belong to Queen Tsukihana?"

Phillip Martin was the one to voice that question. He sat in an armchair almost in front of Matsuro like a king before his subject. He and Martin had been at odds since Matsuro stepped foot in Germany all those decades ago. Martin was the epitome of traditional, conservative, and amoral ambition. His two allies, though minions would be more apt, sat at either side on the couches, Mariya Kohut and Robert Van Alphen. The three were of similar minds, though Setsuna had been able to sway the latter two into believing her identity.

"Yes, I am," Matsuro firmly affirmed. "They descend not only from her line but three other powerful noble bloodlines. They have more strength and purity than any of us."

He hated having to pander like this by playing up lineage purity, but if it worked, he would not complain. Setsuna wanted her grandchildren to have a choice in taking up their birthright or not. While the teens had not decided, Matsuro would keep the door open until they did. That and he would be damned if Martin let any of his brood have that kind of power.

Matsuro would preferably dismantle the monarchy before letting that happen.

"My grandchildren come from multiple pure lines as well, and they do not flagrantly associate with Soul Reapers." Martin argued, "They know what is expected of them and are prepared. You give us two children who have a poor understanding of their own culture and what it takes to led. You pick them because they come from the original line, and that line has run its course. Perhaps a new family should lead now lest we die out like our Eastern counterparts."

Fiona lightly cleared her throat; demure woman she might be she could command a room with enviable ease. "While your grandchildren do exhibit admirable qualities befitting a Quincy, two of them are the same age as Her Majesty's grandchildren and thus too young to rule. Your other two grandchildren have qualities and shortcomings that make consorting with Soul Reapers pale in comparison."

"Despite all that, they would still be more suited than what you have given us. These foreign children care little for us, our culture, and our way of life." Martin accentuated his last point with a sharp tap of his cane on the floor.

"You haven't even met them, and yet you judge them?" Matsuro asked, frustration tightening his voice. Years working with these people and the political never got any easier. "At the very least, wait to cast your judgments until you've met them."

"Aside from the fact that's what we came here to do today?" Van Alphen muttered.

The others ignored him. Martin said stiffly, "Very well, Matsuro, we will wait until we can meet them and decide if they are worthy of even being called Quincies, let alone royalty."

* * *

"Put your back into it, boy!" Mac Dohmnail roared has he crashed his sword into Ichigo's.

The force of the blow drove him back, and before the burly man could strike again, Renji leaped up and whipped Zabimaru. Renji's attack put some space between them, giving Ichigo a chance to catch his breath. While fighting strong opponents was nothing new, such fights still took their toll.

"You weren't thinking of using, you know," Renji gestured to his face. The snake behemoth hovered just above his head.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ichigo watched the captain pick himself up, grinning underneath the blood and bruises. "I don't know how people here would take to someone like that, they might freak out."

Renji looked up and called out, "Still time to jump in, Naoko."

She planted hands on hips and huffed, "You two have fought worse, now finish him."

"I ain't fighting no lil' lassie." Mac Dohmnail spat in the ground, "There's no challenge in fighting a girl, I'd rather have a woman like sweet Alice. Oh, I'd like to take a tumble with her and in the sack rather than the training pit."

Twitterson rolled his eyes, "Charbonneau would rather hack off your manhood and feed it to the goats." Naoko gave him a surprised look, and he clarified, "Captain of the Tenth Division, a real beauty, but also a right terror if crossed. She doesn't suffer fools and shows no mercy."

"Screw this," Ichigo swung his ebony sword and cried, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

An arc of blue-white energy rocketed straight for Mac Dohmnail, who didn't move out of its way. Instead, he grinned and held up his sword to block it. The energy struck and, despite his strength, was sent careening in the air. Zabimaru rose high in the air, turned its head down, and fired a bolt of blood-red energy down on the captain. The force of the impact created a substantial crater.

Mac Dohmnail blearily opened his eyes and saw the point of Ichigo's black blade nearly touching his nose and Zabimaru's head hovering just above him.

Instead of being angry, he threw his head back and laughed, "Alright, lads, you got me. A bit shameful for you to use your Second Release when I'm barely using my First Release. So, what is it you want to ask me?"

Ichigo shook his head and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Not us, her."

"The scrawny whelp? What has she— ack!"

Naoko leaped and rammed her knee into the older man's face. He fell on his back like a stone, and she dusted off her pants like it was nothing. Twitterson gaped at the scene while Ichigo and Renji shrugged and retracted their Bankais.

"Call me scrawny one more time, and I'll shove my knee right through your head."

Mac Dohmnail chuckled as he sat up, blood steadily streaming from his broken nose. "With that fire, maybe I should've fought you instead. Alright, what is it you want to ken, lass?"

"Whatever you know about the Soul Reapers meant to protect the royal Quincy family. _My_ family."

Any trace of joviality on Mac Dohmnail's face vanished. He scowled darkly, "And why do you want to know about those bloody traitors?"

"Because they betrayed and killed my family, and they tried to finish the job by offing my brother and me," she explained curtly, crossing her arms over chest. "Now, what do you know?"

He spat at the ground, "They're traitors by killing those they swore to protect. Killing humans… we may be called gods but only of death, not life. We have no right to take human lives, something your lot didn't seem to understand."

The last part was directed at Ichigo and Renji, accompanied by a vicious glare.

"Hey, that was way before either of us," Ichigo defended. "None of that was our fault."

Mac Dohmnail rolled his eyes, "Maybe no' you personally, but your lot as a whole."

Getting back on topic, Naoko asked, "Did you know anyone who was picked to protect my family?"

"No one that matters," he hefted himself up onto his feet using his immense broadsword.

He towered over Naoko, but so did Zaraki and Harumi making her immune to being intimidated by people taller than her. He smirked at her steadfast defiance and lumbered away, but then paused and without turning around said.

"My lieutenant, former, I should say. Bloody bastard, he had an admirable lust for battle, but he didn't take kindly to being ordered by those he saw weaker than him or richer than him." He huffed a tired, bitter laugh, "Don't know why anyone'd pick him or why'd he even go, but he did… and fucked all of us over."

Something in his tone struck Naoko as familiar. The sound of someone trying to cover up the true depths of their emotions about a particular matter. "You really cared about him, didn't you?"

His broad body froze stiffly, and that answered her question. "Get the hell out of my Division before I throw you lot out myself."

* * *

"What happened was a tragedy, a shameful one."

Captain Sante sighed and set his teacup down on its saucer. Lieutenant Silveria sat beside him on the plush pastel couch, gnawing on a cookie. He gently stroked her wild flaming mane of hair as if petting a cat. Uryu, Rukia, Nemu, and Rosenberg sat on the matching couches around the table, laden with tea and small snacks.

"But do you know _why_ it happened?" Uryu asked. He tried to hide the impatience he felt steadily rising. The man was set on revealing things at his own pace, a snail's pace.

"Dissension in the ranks, perhaps?" He asked, tilting his head as though considering the answer to his own question. "Though, to understand the end of something, you must first understand its beginning."

_The man talks in riddles, and I thought Urahara was maddening_.

Nemu asked quietly, "How do you mean?"

"You can't understand death without understanding life. Ending and beginning, beginning and ending." His voice trailed off, looking up he saw their confused looks, "My apologies, I get lost in my own labyrinthian thoughts. What I mean is there are times you can deduce how something will end right at the beginning.

"As a show of good faith and solidarity Head Captain Glyndower chose six Soul Reapers, well seven if you count their leader, to act as personal guards for the royal Quincy family. She thought it would show that in this land, the two sides could work together, a success she hoped it to be so she could lord it over your Head Captain."

Uryu's face darkened slightly, "So it was more about Glyndower making herself appear to be nobler than Yamamoto? She didn't care at all about making peace with my kind?"

Sante sipped his tea and answered, "I would not be so quick to say that. True, her decision was for her image, but I genuinely believe she wanted to protect your ancestors."

"But why, though?" Rukia asked. "I'm not saying she can't be selfless, but taking six, seven high-ranking Soul Reapers and making them guards to one family, even of royalty, seems odd."

Uryu thought of that too. Going to those lengths to help his ancestors seemed a bit much… unless there was something bigger behind it all. Something Glyndower wanted from his family that they refused to give, or her "gift" of those Soul Reapers was more about keeping them in line.

_Of course, that's what it was._ A cynical, paranoid part of him thought. The part that still valued his Quincy pride over everything else in life. The part that was still bitter over the loss of his grandfather and culture. _She probably wanted something from us or to have people on hand in case our people made any trouble. Simpler to nip a problem with the scissors right there. Soul Reapers don't care about any lives, but their own._

Uryu immediately stamped down on that last thought. _No, not all Soul Reapers are like that. _His eyes slide to Nemu and Rukia. _Some honestly do care_. "When did she assign these Soul Reapers?"

"A decade or two before your kind were so systematically wiped out," Sante said lightly.

Nemu furrowed her brows and murmured, "That was not very long ago. Why then?"

"I'd bet it was because of rising tensions between Quincies and Soul Reapers." He leaned over and confided. "She might not have wanted tension like that sprouting over here."

Uryu turned his attention to Sante, "A sign of faith, you said? Or was it really to keep them from trying to help those Quincies in my home country?"

Sante's smile was coy but sharply edged. "You're a cunning one, aren't you? As I said, it was for a _show_ of good faith and trust, but if there were any hidden meanings, who can say?"

"You very well could," Rosenberg interjected. "Don't give me that look, your network of little birds is more informed and connected than Captain Matahari's spies, and he runs the Stealth Force."

"You give me too much credit, Lieutenant," Sante chuckled. "I will admit if I didn't have such a love for science and knowledge, well, who knows where I'd be. To answer your question, young man, it is entirely possible. Although from what I've heard unnecessary because your ancestors here did nothing to help your poor people out east. If they left the European continent, then they would be leaving the protection of Head Captain Glyndower and would be at Head Captain Yamamoto's mercy… or lack of it."

That left Uryu feeling unsettled. Logically, he could understand not wanting to put more lives at risk, but at the expense of a third of your people? He couldn't imagine letting all those Quincies die and not do _something_.

"Do you know why these guards betrayed their charges?" Nemu asked, drawing back to the original point of their conversation.

"Do you mean the first or the second time?"

"Wait, _what?_"

"Well, those Soul Reapers first betrayal was the killing of the king and queen in 1912, though _officially_ they were assassinated by unknown assailants."

"We weren't even told that much," Rosenberg said with faint indignity. "Only that they had unexpectedly died from natural causes."

"If you count a sword through the chest as natural," Sante said dryly. "Glyndower was furious when it happened, but she kept it from everyone else. A matter concerning pride, I believe."

"I suppose it was because she didn't want anyone to know her thoughtful gesture bit her in the backside," Uryu remarked sharply.

Sante refilled his teacup, "You really are astute, I like you. But by covering up the problem, it only returned to bite her more severely when the king and queen's children and their families were murdered next."

He looked at Rosenberg, "_That's_ the betrayal everyone is familiar with. Oh, we went out to find the culprits, but alas, they escaped."

"Do you happen to know the names of these people?" Rukia asked. "We'd like to at least know the name of our enemies."

"I can do you one better," Sante then kindly addressed his lieutenant. "Nantosuelta, could you be a dear and get me a pen and paper? I find sharing information is easier when it is written down."

The little girl happily scampered off to her task. Rosenberg impassively gazed at the captain, "And what do you want in return? I know you believe knowledge should be shared for free, but nothing is _ever_ free."

He lazily shrugged, "So cynical, but true. Perhaps an exchange of information then? I would like to know more about the inner workings of the eastern Court Guard Squads for comparison."

Rukia and Nemu exchanged glances, and the latter asked, "What would you like to know?"

* * *

***This ended up being longer than I thought it'd be. I hope you still liked it. I also made two tiny **_**Game of Thrones**_** refences here, good luck finding them. I'll try to update again June 19****th****.***


	12. Ch 11: Who You Must Fight

Chapter 11: Who You Must Fight

***ScatterBRAIN-95, I hope you're doing okay now and, as impossible as it may seem, things will get better with time, effort, and kindness. **

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"So wait a minute, these people killed our family members before?!" Naoko hissed.

It wasn't until after they regrouped and returned to the Living World did each group share what they learned. Twitterson and Rosenberg bid them goodbye and what sounded like a promise that they'd meet again. That didn't surprise them, seeing as how the pair was their unofficial tour guides. Night had already settled over the town as they made their way back to their temporary abode.

Uryu sighed, "Yes, they did, our great-great-grandparents."

"And no one knew because of Glyndower's damn pride? She kept it secret just to up Yamamoto?"

"Again, yes."

Nemu tilted her head, "I wonder if this incited your great-grandmother to move from her home country to Japan."

When the others looked at her, she elaborated, "People can migrate great distances for a variety of reasons, one of which being for safety."

"I suppose moving to the other side of the world would make them safe," Rukia agreed. "Especially since they would be in the land controlled by a different Gotei."

"And no one would really question it, because like Nemu said, people migrate to different places all the time for different reasons." Uryu crossed his arms and sighed through his nose. "Captain Sante said everyone was told the king and queen died of natural causes, and since humans can die from more things than Soul Reapers, who would question it?"

"This is getting more complicated the deeper you guys go," Renji complained.

"We've got people who killed our ancestors now out for us, you thought this was going to be simple?" Naoko whirled on him, anger flashing in her eyes. "We've got years, _decades_, worth of shit to uncover, and that's _if_ we find anything at all."

"Easy Naoko, I didn't mean anything by it."

"We should focus on what we can find out instead of what we can't or won't," Uryu advised. He knew very well how despairing it was to dwell on what could never be achieved.

"That's strangely optimistic coming from you," Ichigo said.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "It's more practical than optimistic."

As they approached the manor, Naoko noticed some of the lower level windows were lit. "Did we leave the lights on?"

"Perhaps Mr. Matsuro is still here?" Nemu suggested.

"Or someone else," Renji added.

"Either way," Ichigo grabbed the gikon in preparation to leap into spiritual action. "Let's be careful."

Uryu gripped the door handle with one hand and his Quincy cross with the other. He nudged Naoko to stand behind him as he turned the knob, and the door swung open. The entry hall was fully lit, but empty and no reiatsu or scent to mark a nearby hidden presence. A door off to the side opened, and only Matsuro strode through it, looking relieved at seeing them. Following him was an elderly looking woman with chin-length silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"I'm glad to see you all made it back in one piece. Did you enjoy your excursion?"

Uryu nodded, "It was… informative."

"Good to hear," Matsuro gestured to the woman. "May I introduce my wife Fiona, she's also a member of the royal council alongside me."

"It is nice to finally meet you," she said in, what sounded to Naoko and Uryu, passable Japanese. They greeted her and introduced themselves in turn.

"How many council members are there?" Naoko asked.

"Just five of us, in fact, the other three showed up here earlier today, hoping to meet with you." The older man leveled a look at the Quincies as though they were children caught playing hooky. "I must admit they were less than pleased when I told them where you were."

"Why did they want to meet us?" Uryu asked.

"To assess for themselves how suitable you are for the throne, should you choose to take it," Matsuro answered. "And not just the throne, but as Quincies in general."

"What?" Naoko said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Uryu's jaw tightened.

"You must understand the rest of the council is… traditional," Fiona explained. "They are uncomfortable with the idea of you having relationships with Soul Reapers." She apologetically looked at said Soul Reapers in the room, "No offense meant."

Ichigo shrugged, "None taken. Do they hate Soul Reapers because of what happened two hundred years ago?"

"That's part of it," Matsuro said. "The other part is that they are exceedingly prideful and view Quincies as the be-all-end-all. If they find you unworthy well… your trip here may end up being shorter than you expect."

"They sound charming," Naoko snarked. _And I bet they'd love to meet my friends from Hueco Mundo or learn about our mother_.

Uryu fought to not roll his eyes at his sibling's unhelpful comment. "When do they want to meet us?"

"In a few days. For now, I suggest you rest and perhaps plan on what to do next."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to be judged by a bunch of old geezers," Naoko groused. "Who are they to judge if we are Quincies or not?"

She grabbed another book off the dusty shelf and added it to the growing tower in her arms. Uryu and Nemu sat at the table with their noses buried in the old books they had already collected. The library was a generously sized room with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that were neatly stocked with books and interspersed with small statues or trinkets. An unlit fireplace overtook one wall along with a few paintings, upholstered chairs and armchairs scattered around a few tables.

The books found so far were written in German though some were in English, French, and even Latin. Fortunately for them, Nemu could read all those languages. Whereas Naoko and Uryu could struggle through the German and English variety. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia opted out of their little research project and decided to explore the town instead. Naoko dumped the hefty tower or reading on the table, small plumes of dust rising from the impact.

Uryu leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I know Naoko, and I don't like it either. We should just try and find out more about us and the Soul Reapers who attacked us. We have nothing to prove to anyone, and we don't _have_ to take the throne if we don't want to."

"Yeah, I suppose," Naoko said while rubbing the back of her neck. They had come here seeking information, not get entangled in court politics. "Find anything interesting?"

"I have found the instruction on a technique that allows a Quincy to strengthen their bodies by infusing reishi into the skin, blood vessels, and bone." Nemu summarized, "Reishi can also be infused to musculature to enhance strength and speed."

"Really?" Naoko excitedly looked over while Uryu leaned in for a closer look.

The page displayed anatomical pictures showing the skeleton, the muscles, and the network of blue veins and red arteries. Naoko couldn't understand the German writing, but the other images showed a figure absorbing reishi and then next stopping a sword with their bare hand.

"It says this enhancement can make a person's body nearly impenetrable. However, too much reishi infusion can cause bones to break, and internal structures tear and bleed internally."

"It kind of reminds me of an Arrancar's skin, their hierro." Naoko then grinned, "That would be so cool if we could learn to do that. What else is there?"

"I did find this," Uryu turned over the book he was reading. "I think it shows how to make smaller arrows or throwing daggers, maybe?"

Nemu scanned the text and nodded, "You are correct that these are throwing knives made of reishi. They are formed the same as your bow and arrow merely without the bow and a smaller arrow."

Naoko looked over the picture and shrugged, "Seems easy enough."

She held out her hand, bracelet dangling from her wrist. Evening her breathing and centering her mind, Naoko focused on the reishi particles in the air. Not as ambient as Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, but still more than in Karakura. She willed the particles to her fingers, envisioning a small knife materializing in the space between her digits.

Nothing happened.

Cracking an eye open, disappointment pricked her heart when she saw nothing there. The reishi was close to forming; she could feel it, so why wasn't working? She focused again and strengthened her will for the particles to bend, but still nothing. Maybe it was actually harder than it looked?

She looked at Nemu and Uryu, the latter seemed to be studying her, searching for something. Naoko shrugged, "I can't do it, you try."

Uryu nodded, and with a few tries, three finger-length glowing blue daggers appeared between his fingers. He sharply flicked his wrist, and the daggers flew, embedding themselves in the wooden wall and then disbanding. Irritation joined her disappointment, _figures the family genius would get it._

"Naoko," his voice interrupted her wallowing. "Can you form your bow?"

She blinked. What kind of request was that? "Sure?"

Holding out her hand, she called forth reishi to form her weapon. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. She tried again, nothing. _Come on, focus! You can do this; you've done it before_. The more seconds that tick by, the higher her panic climbs. Her powers are there, she can feel them nestled deep in her heart. But something was keeping her from touching them.

Uryu studied her with chin in his hand. That observing look on his face sparked irritation in her, "What?"

"I once read in one of Grandmother's books that Quincies can lose access to their powers due to physical, emotional, or mental trauma or a combination of those." His eyes stayed steady on hers, and she fought not to look away. "I don't think you've processed her death at all yet, and it's affecting your powers."

Naoko scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I'm just a little tired. We did fight in a _war_ not too long ago, maybe it took more out of me than we thought. I can't do a few techniques right now, so what?"

"So what if those Soul Reapers attack us again. You didn't fair too well against them last time," Uryu's voice was tightening with annoyance at her denials. He forced his tone to soften; getting angry would help nothing. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're right; we did fight in a war and, by some miracle, survived. I don't want that to be in vain."

She sighed, "Okay, I get it, but _I'm fine_. I just need practice, and you remember how hard it was for me to summon my bow." He gave her a flat, unbelieving look causing her to sigh again, "I know she's gone, okay? I've accepted that."

Uryu crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, then say it."

"What?"

"If you've accepted that Grandmother is dead, then I want to hear you say that she's dead."

Naoko gaped at him. _What the hell? !_ "Excuse me? I don't have to say or prove anything to you!"

"Naoko—"

"No." She stalked out of the library with that firm answer, leaving her brother behind and the prickly, choking feeling in her throat.

* * *

"Are we going to attack them or what?" Hughes growled.

"Must you be so impatient?" Rosati said sharply. "They are not alone. There are a captain and three lieutenants with them. We have to do this carefully and not waste the opportunity."

"Yeah, unlike a certain pair," Hughes grinned viciously at Seydel and Vergunov. He had crowed loudly with satisfaction at their failure to capture the two Quincies.

"Watch it," Seydel sneered. "We're still more useful than you."

"Enough," Haugen said with a voice low and rumbling like distant thunder. He always took command whenever the captain was not around, an unspoken agreement that just came to be.

He rose from his seat at the base of a thick pine, one of many in the forest that surrounded the property of the mansion. Said building could be seen from their hideaway, its lights illuminating the dark like a beacon.

"We draw the Soul Reapers out, and while they're distracted, grab the Quincies. They must remain alive at all costs."

Seydel stroked the hilt of her sword, "But if they happen to get roughed up a little…?"

"So long as they remain alive," Haugen repeated as if he hadn't caught what she was implying. "Let's go."

* * *

**OMAKE:** (AU) Role Reversal

* * *

Honestly, he hadn't been looking for the Hollow on purpose. Instead, it found him, and he was not about to become its next meal. With that resolve firmly in mind, he summoned his weapon, a curved bow of silver with peacocks engraved along the body. Turning quickly on his heel, he pulled back the string to materialize a blue-green arrow.

Only for a black-clad figure to jump in between him and the beast.

The monster lifted its clawed hand with the intent to rend her in half. She blocked the attack with her sword using strength belayed by her lithe form.

"Hurry up and shoot the damn thing!" She barked at him over her shoulder.

Ignoring, for now, the irritation that a Soul Reaper had stepped into his fight and was now giving him orders, he fired the arrow. It struck the Hollow's shoulder, causing it to roar in pain and stumble back. She vaulted into the air, bring her sword down through the beast's head, cleaving it nearly in half. As she did, its tail lashed out, striking him square in the chest. He tumbled and slammed into the ground.

The Hollow faded away, and the Soul Reaper sheathed her sword with a tired sigh. She walked over to where he was slowly sitting himself up and trying to breathe through stunned lungs. He looked up, and the biting reproach he had ready died in his mouth once he got a look at her.

She looked not much older than himself. Unconsciously, she tucked a strand of navy hair behind her ear that had come free from her hairclip. Vivid blue eyes studied him, assessing him not as a threat, but if he was alright. Her uniform differed from other Soul Reapers he had seen, still black, but the top was cut to be more formfitting with wrist length bell sleeves. The white hilt of her zanpakutuo poked out at her hip.

"Never had to have a Quincy help me fight a Hollow I was chasing," she said wryly as she offered him her hand.

"To be fair," he coughed. "I think it was chasing me first, and I had no desire to be eaten, at least not tonight, Soul Reaper."

His sarcasm made a laugh burst from her lips, and that, oddly, made him smile.

"It's not Soul Reaper, Quincy," she said once her laughter died down. "It's Naoko Ishida."

He huffed a laugh and took her hand, "And it's not Quincy to you, Ishida, it's Yumichika Ayasegawa."

* * *

***I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it felt right to cut it off here and I hope the omake made up for it. I had this scene in my head all day and felt compelled to write it. I had fun coming up with Quincy techniques, so many possibilities… I'm not going to use much of canon, but if I do I'll mention it. **

**Please review and I'll post again July 3****rd****.* **


	13. Ch 12: Harbringers of Strife

Chapter 12: Harbingers of Strife

***Hello HH-BlueDynamite, I'm glad you liked the omake and my expanding on the Quincies. I'd be interested in hearing of some of your own techniques. **

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The words didn't make any sense, though Naoko supposed that was because she wasn't really paying attention. She sighed and dropped her novel on the bed. Reading was often a great distraction and way for her to unwind, but not this time. Sitting up, she carded her fingers through her hair and pointedly ignoring the unfamiliar blank space above her right ear. Putting on her hairclip felt so wrong ever since…

_Stop it, she's gone. What does it matter how it's said when it all means the same thing?_

_So why can't you say it?_ A voice that sounded like a darker version of her brother's hissed.

A sudden flash and bang coming from outside sent Naoko to her feet. Glancing outside, she thought she glimpsed people but ran out of the room regardless if they were real to find her friends. Everyone else had clearly heard the commotion as she found them outside already, weapons drawn.

Five people cloaked in black military-style uniforms stood in the courtyard, one woman and four men. Their identities were exposed, and Naoko figured they either didn't care who knew them now or it wouldn't matter. Captain Sante had given them a list of their names and swords, but with no pictures, the teens hadn't been able to put names to faces.

Ichigo gripped his sword, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

"Such a demanding pup," the largest male of the group grumbled. He had an aged square face with a head of short slicked back forest green hair. "We are the Soul Reapers once forced to serve and protect the pitiful Quincy royal family. I am Emanuel Haugen, and we command you to step aside and hand over those Quincies behind you."

The teen captain scoffed, "Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'm Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am not going to let any of bastards touch my friends."

Haugen let out a growling sigh, "If you must act like an insolent child, then I will punish you like one. Move out. Chop, Ulvøks."

The plain sword in his hand shifted into a massive single-headed ax with a spike sticking out the other side. White fur trimmed the base of the blade, and small fangs dangled off the hilt.

"Everyone spread out. Uryu, Naoko, get as far as you can from here," Ichigo ordered. "I don't want you guys getting caught in the crossfire."

"There are five of them and only four of us if we go, Kurosaki," Uryu argued. "We are not leaving you to fight them all."

"Don't be so damn stubborn! It's you guys they want, and you staying here is only going to make it easier for them." Ichigo grunted the last part when Haugen slammed his ax against Zangetsu.

Naoko didn't care for the idea of running away, but Ichigo had a point. If they stayed, they would get hurt in the crossfire or picked up by one of their enemies. However, separating from the group might facilitate their capture. One look at Uryu told her he thought the same and was as fond of the idea as her.

"Damn it," he huffed. "Come on."

* * *

Ichigo relaxed slightly at seeing them actually listen and hightail it away from the danger. His attention was snapped back to the fight at hand when the spike of Haugen's weapon nearly impaled his head. Ichigo leaped back and charged, swinging his sword down before twisting it and slicing Haugen's side. The man grunted and swung the flat side of his ax, striking Ichigo's head. His ears rang and vision swam, but he could vaguely make out Haugen lifting his blade to behead him.

Until a flash of red and black intervened.

"You alright, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo groaned, getting back on his feet. "You didn't have to step in."

The tattooed red-head scoffed, "As if I'm going to stand by and watch my friend lose his head to this chump."

"You are an unwanted intrusion, but no matter. I was a captain before being recruited. I can certainly handle a meager lieutenant and up jumped child captain," Haugen scowled.

He grabbed one of the fangs hanging off his weapon and crushed it between his thick fingers. The two men gasped at the sudden, crushing spike in the sudden spike in reiatsu. It eased up after a few seconds, but Haugen was on them again in a blink. He barreled into Renji and nearly cut Ichigo in half at the same time. Renji tumbled hard across the ground, and Ichigo had to pour all his strength into his arms to keep Haugen's ax from cleaving him in two. He shoved the man away and shunpoed over to Renji, who struggled to rise.

"What the hell was that?"

"A bit of a power boost," Haugen answered mildly. He lifted the hilt of his ax where only two fangs now hung. "Each fang, when crushed, gives me an increase in strength and speed. However, I can only do this three times, and if I use my Final Release after that it will be fairly weakened." He shrugged, "But since I do not intend to go that far, I think it will make no difference."

"Great," Ichigo sighed, but then he smirked, "That's a neat trick, but you're not the only one with neat tricks."

He raised one hand and brought it down across his face, black and red energy coalescing as he did, forming the red-streaked Hollow mask.

* * *

Nemu tried to focus on her opponent and not the urge to accompany Uryu and Naoko. They would be fine; as competent fighters, they could hold their own. That was what logic dictated, but her heart believed otherwise.

"It's a shame I get to fight you, women just aren't my type."

The man before her looked young with violet hair in a short spiked mohawk. A pair of scars curved alongside his jaw, and his black eyes held little warmth. She said nothing to his comment and studied him instead. His appearance and reiatsu appeared unremarkable, but Nemu knew better than to underestimate an enemy.

She pulled out her sword and said, "Encase, Kurai Chō."

The katana shifted into a pointed white rapier with a delicately woven basket guard. Her opponent looked unimpressed and even a tad disappointed, but Nemu didn't care. It was better for him to underestimate her; the element of surprise was always valuable.

"Releasing your sword already?" He languidly brought his own weapon. "I like a woman who gets to the point, though we haven't' even introduced ourselves."

She had no desire for banter or a prolonging of this fight, but it was etiquette to know the name of one's enemy, and they yours. "Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of the Twelfth Division."

"Now, that's more like it. People call me Marc Hughes; course won't matter what you call me since you'll be dead soon along with those fucking filthy Quincies."

Nemu narrowed her eyes and stabbed his shoulder before he could blink. A white crystalline sprouted from the wound and began to grow outward. Hughes shoved her away with a harsh kick and gripped his injured joint. The crystal stopped spreading, but what was already there remained and impaired his shoulder's movement.

"The hell is this rock shit?"

Beads of blood rolled off the rapier's white blade, and Nemu fixed him with a hard glare. Did he expect her to answer that question? But that would deprive him of the chance to puzzle out her shiaki's ability, Shiroi Sanagi.

"Not gonna tell me, eh? Fine," Hughes spat. "If you're going to use your First Release, then it's only fair I do too. Impale, Oíche Fabhcún."

The simple dark hilted sword morphed into an ebony Celtic falcata. A single-edged sword with the sharp edge concave at the hilt and swelling to a convex at the point. Nemu estimated its length to be about sixty centimeters. The hilt was hooked and shaped like a falcon's head.

"A black sword versus a white sword, have to say this brings back memories."

_You seem to have a lot of things to say_, she thought. Darting in, she managed to stab the outside of his leg. He snarled and swung his black blade leaving a gash down her arm. Despite the pain, her injured limb could still move and hoped there was no secret insidious ability to his own shikai.

"My sword doesn't spew fancy rocks like yours," Hughes grinned savagely and rested the sword against his shoulder. "Oíche Fabhcún runs on brute strength and the emotions of battle. The more intense my enemy's feelings, the stronger I get. Anger, hate, fear, grief, and depression all of that fuels my sword."

Nemu glanced at the steadily bleeding wound on her arm_. I wonder if he needs to cut someone to make such an ability work. Or if he merely needs to touch my blade_. She had once read how opponents, when their zanpakutous clash, can feel the other's emotions, even their soul.

_This… this may actually work in my favor_. She allowed a faint smile to briefly ghost her lips. Decades of suppressing and ignoring her emotions would finally become useful.

* * *

The man Rukia faced embodied the strong and silent type, or at least the silent part. Wheat blond hair framed his angular face and flowed down his back in a long ponytail. Crystal blue eyes stared impassively at her, waiting and watching. He gripped the murky teal hilt of his sword while Rukia held hers out and ready.

"It is common manners for people to introduce themselves," he canted his head slightly. "Or do you servile Easterners have no such custom?"

She scowled, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, and you are?"

"Damir Mikhailovich Vergunov. Shall we begin?" He pulled his sword out and said, "Envelop, Vodyanoi."

The unassuming blade lengthened and developed a slight curve. The guard disappeared, and the hilt turned from cloth to teal fish scales. The blade shimmered faintly as if reflecting water off its surface. He came in swinging, Rukia jumped out of the way.

Landing lightly on her feet, she said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Vergunov narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a tight line, likely wondering what her sword could do. Her white blade shined in the moonlight, and the long white ribbon trailed out from the hilt. A familiar and welcomed chill seeped into her limbs and cold air rushing outward from her.

"Hmph, pretty," He said impassively. "But in my experience, pretty does not translate to strong or practical."

"Then allow me to change your translation, Second Dance, Hakuren."

Rukia stabbed the ground with her sword four times in a semi-circle. Glowing white particles of ice flowed up to her blade, and she shifted her legs into a battle-ready stance. An avalanche of snow exploded from the tip and rocketed towards Vergunov, who stood unfazed before the cascade of sleet. The snow crashed down upon him and then melted into harmless water, splashing onto the ground.

"As I said, not strong or practical, but yours is a little interesting." His face and voice were placid like a still pond. He swung his sword in an upward arc, "Okean Sfera."

The water that once soaked the ground rose up in a wave and wrapped around Rukia. The water coalesced into a large sphere with the lieutenant floating inside the swirling liquid orb, which hovered a meter above the ground. Rukia tumbled and twisted, trying to swim to an edge to escape, but the water seemed to know her intentions and push her back to the center.

"A bit cumbersome for my liking, but it is useful. There is no escaping, and you will drown unless I choose to release you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and tried to think, which was becoming alarmingly difficult. Her lungs began to ache and burn fiercely while blackness encroached on her vision. _Think, think… could I freeze the water? Or use kidō to hit him? Or maybe_…

With determination and adrenaline powering her, Rukia swam to the bottom of the sphere. She stabbed her sword out of the water and into the ground. _JUHAKU!_ She screamed in her head, hoping the mental command would work.

It did, and a trail of ice crawled out like a shot and began to encase Vergunov. Shock snapped across his face, and with his focus broken, the water sphere collapsed. Rukia fell to the ground coughing up water and greedily sucking in air.

Vergunov glared at her, "Clever girl."

Rukia, panting and soaking wet, staggered to her feet with her sword clutched in chilled hands.

"But, are you clever enough?" He shunpoed at her, swords clashing—water and ice in the form of metal colliding in a shower of sparks.

* * *

From this distance, Naoko's ears could pick up the sounds of fighting, not to mention the spikes in reiatsu of both friend and foe. She and Uryu paused in their retreat to take stock of what was happening. The close-set thick, tall trees offered cover, but Naoko's claustrophobia was beginning to prickle.

"You think… they'll be okay?"

Uryu straightened up, "Of course. We fought together and survived against Aizen and his army. Our friends can hold their own, and so can we if we must."

Naoko still looked in the direction of the battles, "We shouldn't have run. We should go back and help them."

"You should focus on helping yourselves!"

Naoko and Uryu jumped back when two figures landed where they had just been. The lone woman of their group of attackers and another man. The woman had an attractive face with long rosy hair partially held back. The man beside her was of a thicker build with wavy brown hair that fell around hooded topaz eyes.

_Damn it, this is what we were afraid of_, Naoko cursed. "Should we even ask who you are or what you want?"

The woman spread her hands, "Why, it's only good manners for people to introduce themselves. I'm Larissa Seydel, and this semi-attractive lug is Alviero Rosati."

"And what do you want with us?" Uryu asked, bow already in hand. "To kill us?"

Seydel laughed, "No… or at least not yet. Our captain actually needs you alive for now. So no, we won't be killing you; however, that won't stop us from roughing you up a bit if you refuse to come quietly."

Uryu and Naoko shared a glance, one that conveyed a mutual understanding between them. He lifted his bow while nocking an arrow, and she pulled out a silver tube that extended out into a twin spear.

Seydel smiled as though she had been hoping for this. "Suit yourselves, Your Majesties."

* * *

***We're finally getting some action, yay! I'll admit I had fun coming up with the Royal Knight's weapons and such. I don't know if I'll reveal their Bankais in the story or not, but if not, I'll mention them in the author's notes in case anyone's interested. I tried to base the weapons off their nationalities like I did with Flynn and Harumi. **

**(Haugen) Ulv****øks: Norwegian for wolf ax. **

**(Hughes) O****í****che Fabhc****ú****n: Celtic for night falcon. The sword he uses is a Celtic falcata.**

**(Vergunov) Vodyanoi: Russian for "he who lives in water", based on a creature of Russian folklore of the same name. It's similar to the Japanese kappa. Vergunov uses a Russian shashka. **

**Seydel and Rosati's zanpakutuo will be revealed next chapter which will be posted July 17****th****.* **


	14. Ch 13: Retreat and Recover

Chapter 13: Retreat and Recover

***Everyone doing okay out there? HH-BlueDynamite, if I use any of your cool techniques, I'll be sure to give credit. **

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Renji had to admit that watching Ichigo fight with his Hollow powers was a sight to behold. It also made him grateful that the teen was on their side. _Wonder if I could get him to spar with me using those powers._ He shelved the thought for later. Haugen hadn't used any more of his power-boosting fangs yet, but it looked like he was getting close.

The lieutenant stretched out his senses to check on the others. _One… two… three… wait_.

He counted three, but hadn't there been five at the beginning? _So where did they go?_ He had a sinking feeling he knew.

"Ichigo, we're two short!"

"What?"

"There are only three of these bastards. Where do you think the other two went?"

It took only a second for the realization to click. Ichigo's gold eyes widened, "Oh, no…"

* * *

Naoko leaned over to Uryu, "Which one do you want to take?"

Since neither knew their current opponents' abilities, it was a tossup of who each sibling might have a fighting chance against. Naoko could see the gears turn in her brother's head as he silently studied each of them, trying to figure out a plan.

"I'll take Alverio, you can take Seydel," he finally said.

"We free to switch off if we're wrong?"

"Of course."

"Are you kids done chatting?" Seydel unsheathed her sword. "Because we've got a schedule to keep. Our friends won't be able to stall forever without killing your little entourage, and that's not our goal right now."

"Then let's get started." Naoko dove headlong at Seydel, spear raised.

"Taking the initiative this time, eh? Fine with me. Slice, Betrügerische Gnade."

Her sword glowed pink before splitting in two and morphing over her arms. On her left arm was a curved and wickedly sharp hook while her right arm sported a long double-edged blade. Both weapons were tinted a faint pink, and a gauntlet that held them to her arms were silver with beautiful etchings.

"Always so quick to jump into a fight," Rosati muttered. "Pummel, Titano Antico."

After speaking the command, Rosati now held a massive iron mace with bronze spikes jutting out. Uryu fired a few arrows before sprinting off to put distance between Naoko and his fights. No sense in getting caught in each other's crossfire or their enemy's.

Seydel pointed her sword arm at Naoko, "Ready for round two?"

"Bring it."

She did with gusto. Fighting someone who used two weapons at once was unfamiliar territory for Naoko. She ducked the hook that nearly lopped off her head only to barely block the sword that tried to bury itself in her stomach. Naoko twisted her spear and only succeeded in lightly scratching Seydel's face.

"You vile brat! How dare you mar my gorgeous face! I'm going to hook and skewer you until you wish you were dead."

_All that for a little scratch? I thought Yumichika was obsessive about his looks_. "Like it makes a difference, your face isn't what one would call beautiful anyway," Naoko taunted.

"Shut up, as if you know anything about beauty!" Seydel snapped, followed by a swing of her hook.

Naoko blocked it, but the force of the impact broke the end of her staff, the piece flying off and sticking into a tree. Seydel smirked and cut Naoko down from shoulder to arm. The Quincy hissed and jumped back, feeling hot blood flow down her arm.

Seydel's sword sliced her cheek, followed by a fist to her jaw that sent her flying back. A hard kick to her back slammed Naoko to the ground. The Quincy quickly clambered up to her feet and leaned heavily against a tree.

"Aww, is that the best you can do, little princess?" Seydel mocked.

"Shut… up…"

Naoko held up the pointed end of her broken staff. _Come on, pull it together. You've fought people worse than this bitch_. She charged forward, but her enemy sidestepped quickly and dug the point of her hook behind Naoko's left shoulder. Seydel swung the now captured Quincy around and buried the point of her sword through the girl's right arm, pinning her to the tree.

Naoko coughed up a mouthful of blood and tried to focus her bleary vision. She struggled to move her right arm and only managed a meager twitch. Seydel smirked at the movement and slowly buried her blade deeper into Naoko's arm. The teen bit back a yowl and glared hatefully at the woman keeping her prisoner.

Shifting her focus, Naoko tried to gather the reishi in the air. Forming a bow wasn't an option, however, if Naoko could create _something,_ she could use it to get Seydel away. She could feel the particles, but they were slow to follow her command. _I know you're out there, now come to me_. Her powers flickered like a wavering candle flame in her heart. She could visualize it, feel it, yet _still not touch it_. She grit her teeth. _Damn it!_

"Now that I have you, my lovely, I just have to wait for that lunkheaded Italian to grab your brother, and we can be on our way," Seydel purred.

"Think again!" A blue bolt of energy struck the Soul Reaper, her weapons were ripped out of Naoko, but at least she was free.

Naoko looked to see Uryu there, Rosati stood leaning heavily on his weapon and clutching her bleeding side. Uryu bore a few wounds of his own, though minor. It didn't take long for Seydel to get back on her feet, and from behind their other enemy slowly rose up. Uryu fired arrow after arrow at the woman, unaware of the enemy coming up behind him.

Naoko spotted him and cried a second too late, "Brother!"

She watched it all happen in slow motion.

Rosati swung his mace in a wide arc.

Uryu froze, eyes widening in fear.

The mace contacting his body and knocking Uryu violently into a tree. The teen crumpled to the ground with blood steadily streaming from his lips and wounds on his chest, the weapon inflicted. Naoko fell to her knees, eyes trained on her brother's still form.

"I hope you didn't overdo it," Seydel warned, resting a hand on her hip.

He grunted, "I know my own strength, the boy's alive. Let's grab them and go."

* * *

Ichigo's brief moment of distraction nearly cost him his head until someone wielding a gold sword intervened.

"Best to watch yourself there, Ichigo. This guy nearly got your head executioner style," Oliver Twitterson cheerily chirped. "By the way, nice mask. Is it part of your First Release?"

"Uhh… not exactly."

"Oh," Twitterson blinked, and his smile returned. "Still neat though in a dark sort of way."

Haugen spat a glob of blood on the ground, "I was not expecting reinforcements. Are there any other captains planning on making an appearance?"

"Nope, just me."

"Hey, Naoko and Uryu are—!"

"Oh, I already know," the English captain reassured. His tone turned less jovial but remained confident. "And I've already sent help on their way."

* * *

The woman reached for Naoko's shirt when a ruby red dagger sailed through the air and gouged Seydel's hand. She hissed out a string of explicatives while clutching her bleeding hand to her chest.

"Don't you dare make another move towards them."

Lieutenant Angelica Rosenberg stood tall with gleaming red throwing knives nestled between her fingers. More of such weapons hung from a silver chain around her waist. Beside her stood James Thorne with his sword in hand.

"Well, if it isn't little Jimmy, haven't seen you in a few decades, you worthless turncoat," Seydel sneered. "And Angelica, still servicing the higher-ups while on your knees?"

Before Thorne could retort Rosenberg stepped forward, knives raised, "Why would I do your job? Now either fight or retreat, I care not which so long as you stop your antagonistic nattering."

Seydel glared, and her magenta eyes studied the newcomers. Rosati laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

He looked at the lieutenant and the Third Seat, "You win this battle, but the war is not over yet."

"No," James tightly gripped his sword. "It certainly isn't."

The soft swish of shunpo hailed the arrival of two more people. Naoko's heart lurched when she saw it was more of the enemy, a pale blond and mohawk. _Weren't Nemu and Rukia fighting them_? A numb, disengaged part of her mind wondered. _Did they… lose?_

A look of shock crossed Hughes' face before morphing into anger, and before he could lunge, Vergunov gripped his arm in warning. James Thorne didn't appear to fare better though his face was still all the color had drained.

With the two reinforcements, Seydel smirked, "Perhaps the battle isn't over with yet."

"It's over alright lady," Renji and Nemu appeared behind the former knights. "Unless you want to tangle with us."

"Not tonight," Rosati rumbled. "We move out."

"Who the hell put you in—" Hughes snarled.

"_Now_."

With that simple, sharp command, the four disappeared into the night.

"Damn," Rosenberg cursed. "I'm going to tail them; anyone care to come?"

Renji volunteered, and the pair sped off. Naoko remained kneeling on the frosty ground, her mind unable to get her body to move. Thorne knelt beside her, looking slightly relieved that her injuries were not as extensive as her sibling's. He did spy drying blood staining her hands and wrists.

Gently, he gripped her arm and helped her up, "Come now, princess, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

"Any word?" Rukia asked, scrubbing her wet hair with a towel retrieved from the upstairs bathroom.

Tufts of ink black hair stuck up at odd angles and Ichigo had the strange urge to run his hands through her tresses to smooth it out. She had returned from her battle sodden and looking akin to a drowned rat, though Ichigo wisely refrained from voicing that thought. Captain Twitterson went along with his lieutenant and Renji to pursue the enemy and while Ichigo would like to go himself he didn't feel comfortable leaving Uryu and Naoko again.

Rukia and Nemu were capable fighters, but Ichigo did not exactly trust Throne nor did he want to tempt fate. A makeshift clinic had been set up in the parlor. Uryu lay outstretched on a pile of blankets on the floor and Nemu attentively healing the vivid bruises and bleeding wounds. Naoko sat motionless on a chaise lounge while Thorne wrapped her arms.

The teen captain shook his head, "No. Damn it, Uryu was right splitting up was a bad idea. We should've stuck together."

"With all due respect Captain Kurosaki," Thorne paused in his ministrations. "You couldn't have known what they were planning and did the best you could."

"Yeah, I guess." If the best he could do almost got his friends captured or killed then he needed to do more than his best.

"What do you know about these people?" Rukia asked.

Thorne went back to carefully wrapping, "I know these lot are treacherous, power-hungry, and angry."

"Angry at who? The Quincies?"

Thorne shrugged, not taking his eyes off his task, "Perhaps, or the world or themselves. Who can say?"

Before he could be asked more, Twitterson's head popped around the doorway. "Ah, here they are."

He entered followed by Rosenberg and Renji, the latter two looking dismayed. Rosenberg primly seated herself farthest from the fire while Twitterson and Renji stood near it for warmth.

"You didn't find them, did you?" Ichigo asked, though he could tell they hadn't it never hurt to ask.

"No," Renji sighed. "It was like the vanished into thin air and—"

"Oh my gosh!" Rukia cried.

"What? What is it?"

"Is that the limited edition Queen Victoria and Prince Albert wedding Chappy rabbits? !" Rukia nearly squealed.

Hanging from the short sword at Rosenberg's hip were a pair of rabbits dressed for a wedding, holding hands. Rosenberg blinked and a faint smile spread across her face, "Indeed they are. These two are my favorite and my good luck charms. I also have a Queen Elizabeth I Chappy in full coronation regalia, that's my most prized one."

Rukia became starry-eyed while behind her Renji face-palmed, Ichigo and Twitterson traded looks, and Thorne appeared confused.

Twitterson gave a long suffering sigh and looked at Ichigo, "Your lieutenant likes that rabbit too, eh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

* * *

Uryu's senses were slowly roused from their unexpected stint of unconsciousness. He felt soft material beneath his hands and the warmth of a fire to his left. A steady ache permeated his body from head to toe, with it being worse at his chest and abdomen. Soft voices floated just past his ears; his mind too foggy to focus on what was being said.

Still, he had to try and get his bearings. With more effort than should've been required, he pried his eyes open. Everything was blurry, and he belatedly realized his glasses were missing. Through his hazy vision, he could make out familiar blurs such as Ichigo's orange hair.

"Uryu."

He weakly turned his gaze over to see Nemu sitting beside him, a faint glow emitting from her hands that hovered over his chest. She paused in healing him and slipped his glasses in place, returning clarity to his vision. A soft, relieved smile graced her face, and he couldn't help feeling relieved as well.

"You're alright," she said gently. Carefully she brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. "I'm still trying to heal your injuries, so please try not to move."

He understood but had to ask, had to make sure. His voice is hoarse when he asks, "Is everyone… alright? Is Naoko…?"

"Everyone's fine."

Uryu looks up to see Ichigo observing him with a scowl on his face softened with concern. "Quit worrying about us and worry about yourself, you got beaten up pretty bad."

The Quincy weakly scoffed, "And you… never do?"

"Tch, yeah, yeah, you have a point." Ichigo crossed his arms over chest, "The bastards got away when um… um."

"Captain Twitterson, Lieutenant Rosenberg, and Third Seat Thorne, Captain Kurosaki," Nemu quietly supplied.

"Yeah, them, when they showed up the rest of them ran. We went after them, but… ended up getting away."

"It can't be helped, Ichigo. Besides, they still want Naoko and I, this isn't the last we've seen of them."

Uryu settled deeper into the soft pallet while Nemu resumed her healing. The kidō slowly washing away his pain and lulling him back to unconsciousness. Ichigo let out a muted sigh, he hated seeing his friends hurt and hated even more that he couldn't make those responsible pay. He and the others had scoured the area, though to no avail.

He glanced over his shoulder to check on Naoko. The girl silently sat on a chaise lounge while James finished tending to her wounds. Her eyes held a vacant look that Ichigo hadn't seen since her grandmother's death. She didn't move unless prompted and docilly accepted treatment. A far cry from the girl Ichigo knew.

* * *

***The bit with Rukia and Angelica gushing over Chappy was going to be an omake because I wasn't sure how to work it into the chapter, but I found a way. I hope it didn't feel out of place. That's it for the external conflict for now, next chapter will deal with internal conflicts. We might also see what's going on in Karakura too or in the chapter after that. **

**Betrügerische Gnade means decietful grace in German and Titano Antico means ancient titan in Italian.**

**Please review and I'll update again July 31****st****.***


	15. Ch 14: Moonlight and Sunlight

Chapter 14: Moonlight and Sunlight

***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"We could've had them," Hughes snarled, slamming his fist in the wall. "Who cares that a captain and lieutenant showed up? And that prick James… if I get my hands on him…"

"You'll what?" Seydel mocked. "Kiss or strangle him? I'm thinking the former. What do you think, love?"

Vergunov gently touched the shallow cut on her cheek with a healing kidō, effectively erasing the wound. His fingers lingered on her face, and she set her hand upon his. A tender moment between lovers, though their relationship was well known to everyone else.

It sickened Hughes and violently snapped, "Shut up, hag!"

"Both of you shut it," Haugen growled. He turned back to their leader, who seemed unperturbed by his underlings infighting. "They were of considerable strength, and that boy captain was… interesting. He is a Soul Reaper with Hollow mixed in."

"Aizen had told me how he Hollwfied a group of Soul Reapers; however, he did not tell me of this one. Would you say he is stronger than the others?"

"Much stronger, though whether that is because he has Hollow in him or his strength is inborn, I cannot say."

Wilter gazed thoughtfully at the small orb held lightly in his fingers. "An interesting lad, pity he has to die." _But such is the price those who get in my way must pay_. "Despite the intelligence you gathered from this confrontation, I am still sorely disappointed you failed to retrieve the Quincies. They are literally children both by human standards and ours. Now your failure will make them even warier and difficult to capture."

A few of them exchanged glances, and Rosati spoke, "We deeply apologize for our failures, sir, but to be fair, they were not alone."

"No, they weren't, and they certainly won't be now. We just have to bide our time a little more."

Hughes tuned out the rest of what their captain said, his mind too busy being twisted up by anger, resentment, and bitterness. James… that prissy, perfect, wannabe saint, though under that polished veneer was a traitor. A vile betrayer that Hughes would be glad to see burn. He threw them (_him_) aside to save those worthless Quincies—pathetic, up-start humans who thought themselves on the same caliber as them, gods of death.

James threw his lot in with the humans, and he clearly had done it again. _Trying to make up for your past failures, Jim?_ Hughes clenched his fists. _I'm going to make sure you fail and that those Quincy whelps go down with you_.

* * *

Naoko stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her hands slowly and rhythmically clenched and released the sheets she lay in. Images from earlier replayed in an endless loop in her head as if someone were hitting pause, rewind, and play over and over. It wasn't even the entire fight, just the part…

The mace coming in swinging, her brother flying, and landing in a lifeless, bloody heap.

She closed her eyes with a ragged sigh and tried to move her thoughts to something happy or less gruesome. By that, her mind decided to replay other memories of her brother and friends getting hurt. _Weak. Pathetic. Look at all the times they got hurt because of you. Look at all the times you failed._ Her inner critic hissed_. You can't fight. You're a child pretending to be strong_.

With a snarl, Naoko ripped off the blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Padding quietly across the room, she grabbed a sweater robe off the back of a chair. She opened the door and spying no one in the dark hall, walked out. Ambling, she absentmindedly stretched out her senses and felt the reiatsu of each person. Each signature was calm and steady, a sign that everyone was asleep.

_Except me_.

To her right, the wall was lined with evenly spaced portraits and paintings, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the windows. Naoko paused to study one painting. A young woman with a stoic and severe expression posed in a formal gown of white and blue. Her hand loosely grasped a bow, and the other hovered over a sword on the table beside her.

"Princess?"

"Ah!" Naoko whirled around with a startled yelp. Out of habit, her hands flew up as if to summon her bow, though nothing appeared, leaving her in an awkward position.

James Thorne blinked at her empty hands. He then chuckled sheepishly, "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Naoko shoved her hands in her sweater pockets, blushing. "It's fine. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same. I agreed to the night watch in case the Royal Knights decided to strike again. So, what are _you_ doing up? I thought you'd be asleep after everything."

_It's because of everything that I can't sleep_. She shrugged, "Not really, I always feel active at night. I'll let you get back to patrolling the halls."

Naoko walked a few steps past him when he said, "Wait, Princess."

She turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds here, but you appear troubled."

_Am I that obvious?_ "It's nothing for you to worry about. Another thing, you don't have to call me princess, Naoko is fine."

Now it was Thorne's turn to blush, "Very well, though I suppose it's fair to have you call me James."

"James," Naoko slowly rolled his name off her tongue, testing its foreign feel. "Can I ask you something? That woman called you a turncoat, a term used to describe traitors. Were you a Royal Knight?"

His shoulders slumped slightly, and he looked out the window to avoid her gaze. "I was… until I discovered their plot to kill King Adal and Queen Marcella. I was too late to save them, but…"

Now he looked over at the painting of the woman holding the bow and sword. Beside that picture was another, showing a brunette woman in a beautiful dress sitting daintily in a chair like a proper lady. On the other side was a young man standing stiffly in a military-like uniform of white and blue. His blond hair was the same shade as the woman from the first portrait. Naoko could see some resemblance between them and wondered if they were siblings.

"But at least we saved their children," James said softly. "Until they and their families were killed too, by the same people I once called my friends."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing to you. I failed to save your family."

"Did you guys ever interact with my family?" It felt odd to call people she only recently learned about family. Naoko knew though she had an opportunity in James to learn more about them.

"It varied between us, though I suppose you could say I spent more time interacting with the royal family than anyone else. I found them… fascinating and enjoyable to be around." He chuckled softly at the portrait of the blond woman, "Especially Princess Eleonora here. She would press me relentlessly about learning the art of sword fighting and the life of a Soul Reaper."

_Doesn't that sound familiar?_ Naoko smiled faintly to herself at the shared similarity. Growing up around Soul Reapers, albeit exiled ones, she had learned more about their customs than any normal Quincy would. It helped that she was a curious child who was never taught that Soul Reapers were inherently evil. And that part about sword fighting… _Huh, maybe I'm not so much an odd one for that_.

Naoko smiled and lightly joked, "I bet she wanted to learn sword fighting because her Quincy powers weren't that great, right?"

James chuckled again, "Oh no, she was an exceptionally skilled Quincy and superb archer. I think it was more because she had a genuine interest and wanted another thing to one-up her brother."

_Well, so much for that,_ she thought glumly.

"And there's that troubled look again."

Naoko blinked and saw James looking at her with a soft, almost sympathetic gaze. Talking to him, telling him what she felt was tempting. It was almost like that rough night when Yumichika offered his ear to her problems. James held that same gentle, quietly imploring look for her to let him help.

"It's just… I'm not a strong Quincy. I couldn't use any of my powers tonight, and my brother got hurt because of that. I could use them before, but now," she shrugged tiredly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

The inability to access her powers went from mildly worrying to terrifying for Naoko. _What if I've lost the ability to use them? And just when I was starting to get a grip on my powers and enjoy using them too… What if separating mine and Naomi's souls did damage my Quincy powers?_

"You know, I learned something that Quincies and Soul Reapers have in common; our powers come from within." Naoko raised a curious brow at what sounded like a non-sequitur. James smiled gently and continued, "Soul Reapers draw their power from within themselves, and while Quincies do so from without, they still have that bit of power that allows them to do so. Maybe you need to look within yourself, and you might find the problem."

"_I don't think you've processed her death at all yet, and it's affecting your powers."_

Naoko grimaced at remembering her brother's words. Was the universe conspiring to tell her something? Maybe so, but for now, she was too tired to listen.

"I'll think about that, thank you. I'm actually feeling tired, so I'm heading back to bed."

If James was disappointed by the abrupt end to their conversation, he didn't show it. "Very well, good night, Naoko."

* * *

Soft sunlight hitting his eyes drew Uryu to wakefulness. First glance told him he was back in his room and laying in his bed, slightly propped up. He experimentally moved his limbs and found only faint hints of pain. Relaxing against the plush pillows, Uryu let his mind mull over last night.

_Those were the royal knights. My opponent felt like captain level, is that true for all of them?_ It would make sense, Uryu supposed. Head Captain Glyndower would only give the best to protect an eminent family and their alliance. Five captain-class fighters they were now facing, six counting whoever was leading them.

_But what do they want? They wanted Naoko and I alive, but why?_ Uryu had asked as much of his foe but received only stony silence. _If they have something against our family, why not kill us? They need us for something_.

Thinking of his sibling brought Uryu to remember the rest of the fight. He had no regrets in stepping in like he had, it is after all the older sibling's job to protect the younger ones. But again, Naoko's lack of access to her Quincy powers put her in danger. She had proven multiple times that she can fight well without them before. What if they get into another confrontation and she can't fight, and he can't help her and she…?

Uryu grimaced and fought not to let _that_ train of thought continue. While grieving for their grandfather had never hindered Uryu's abilities. He had noticed an improvement after facing the worst of his grief thanks to his fight with Ichigo and the Menos. However, Naoko was stubborn, and the epitome of the adage "lead a horse to water but can't make it drink". If she were going to get over this block, it would be through her choice and her power alone.

A soft sigh drew Uryu's attention away from his thoughts. He looked to the side and saw Nemu sleeping peacefully, curled up in an armchair like a cat. A blanket had been tucked around her shoulders, wisps of hair from her loosened braid fell around her delicate face. Lips slightly parted and face devoid of its neutral stoicism, replaced with an innocent softness. She appeared more relaxed than Uryu had ever seen her and very…

An odd blush suddenly bloomed in his cheeks. He forced in a steadying breath, _stop, and calm down. You have enough to focus on. You have people out to kill you, your sister needs help, family secrets to uncover… resolve those issues first, and then you can focus on whatever this is you're feeling._

Nemu's brow furrowed, and she yawned while stretching out her arms. Blinking open her green eyes, she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was… adorable.

And his face began to heat up again.

"Uryu?" She blinked at him as if not believing what she was seeing. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm," he cleared his throat. "I feel fine, a little sore, but nothing serious."

"Are you certain? You appear flushed."

Before he could protest, she sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand against his forehead. Her touch felt pleasantly cool, and he found himself almost leaning into her touch.

"You don't feel particularly feverish; perhaps I wrapped you in too many blankets."

"Yes, perhaps so," he stuttered out.

"Do you feel well enough to take breakfast with the others, or shall I fetch you something?" She asked, removing her hand.

Uryu shook his head, "No, I think I can manage like I said I feel fine."

With her nearness, he noticed her own appearance. The gigai didn't hide the traces of exhaustion slipping through her placid façade. Had she alone healed all his wounds? How extensive were his injuries that they left her, a lieutenant, still looking tired? Had she kept vigil over him the entire night as well?

"What about yourself? You look tired."

She brushed off his concern with a light shake of her head and smile, "I appreciate your concern; however, I am functioning well enough." She rose from the bed, "Though perhaps freshening up and taking in sustenance will do us both good."

Nemu opened the door and paused, "Shall I meet you in the dining hall?"

Uryu blinked, and his mind caught up to her question, "Uh, yes, yes, I'll meet you there."

She gave a polite nod and departed the room; Uryu sighed and tried to regain his wits. He carefully peeled back the blankets and rose slowly from the bed. Feeling confident after managing to stay upright, he padded to the bathroom, grabbing a set of clean clothes. Uryu carefully removed his clothing and paused to assess last night's damage.

Aside from the faded pentacle scar in the center of his chest, three sizeable slightly round scars marred his skin. Blotches of yellow-green contusions surrounded the freshly healed wounds, and that was only the surface damage. Uryu was quite sure he heard bones crack on impact, so it was likely he broke a few bones, yet he could breathe and move with relative ease. He may not know much about the skill and mechanics of healing kidō, but he still felt impressed.

Once properly clean and dressed, he stepped out into the hall to see Nemu already there. She was dressed in a white sweater and knee-length violet pleated skirt with heeled knee-high coal black boots. The most surprising feature was how her hair had been loosened from its typical braid. Her ebony tresses fell with a soft wave down her shoulders and back. Nemu caught his eye, and Uryu looked away, suddenly realizing he'd been staring at her.

"Good morning."

The pair turned to see Naoko walking up to them dressed in a white turtleneck and dark jeans and looking more than half asleep. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned.

"Did you sleep poorly, Naoko?" Nemu inquired.

The teen shrugged, "I've slept better though I am starving. Let's get to the dining room before there's nothing left."

* * *

***Please review, I'll post again August 14****th****. ***


	16. Ch 15: What We See and What We Find

Chapter 15: What We See and What We Find

***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Breakfast had been a quiet affair, even with Twitterson and Rosenberg joining the group. Naoko surmised everyone was still tired and contemplative over last night's excitement. James had to return to Soul Society, and Naoko felt a faint pang of disappointment at his absence. Afterward, they diverged to their own tasks. Ichigo, Renji, and Twitterson would patrol the town and surrounding area for Hollows and any sign of the royal knights. Rukia and Rosenberg opted to stay at the manor.

Uryu wanted to continue studying in the library. Nemu, being a scientist and researcher at heart, was eager to help. Lack of sleep and still feeling sore (literally and figuratively) over her match last night left Naoko in a colicky mood. This left her with no desire to do anything but curl up somewhere safe to lick her wounds. And safe was wherever her brother was.

That was where Seiichi Matsuro found them.

Naoko sat sideways in an armchair with her legs dangling off the arm and head resting against the other. The book in her hands was written in German, but she had enough of a grasp on the language to understand the gist of what she was reading.

"_After nine centuries, his pulse will quicken, after nine decades, his mind will return. After nine years, his power will be restored to him by the sacrifice of the impure. His true progeny will—"_

She leaned her head back to see upside down the older man walking in. Closing the book, Naoko rolled to her feet to greet him.

"Ah, I'm glad I found you both I have something I'd like to discuss with you," his eyes slid to Nemu in a silent hint. "Alone, perhaps?"

Naoko bristled at the implication, and Uryu looked slightly perturbed. Nemu cast them a glance, silently asking if they wanted her to leave. Uryu gave a slight nod while Naoko pursed her lips, biting back an argumentative retort. Nemu gathered a few books and papers and departed the room.

"I still find it interesting that you choose to associate with Soul Reapers to such a degree. How was your excursion to their world?"

"It was fine," Naoko answered curtly. "And what's wrong with us associating with Soul Reapers?"

"It's nothing _I_ find personally wrong, but others may not be so open-minded." The older man looked at Uryu, "Though I am surprised that you would befriend them considering they failed to save Soken from the Hollow attack that killed him. An attack, I learned, you bore unfortunate witness to."

In the silence that followed, dropping a pin would have sounded louder than the bang of a gong. Uryu paled and looked away, his bangs shadowing his face. Naoko blinked in stunned stupefaction at the statement. She looked from her brother to Matsuro and back to her brother.

"You… you what? You saw…"

Naoko could only recall fuzzy memories from that awful day. Urahara appearing at their home, her grandmother crying, and him trying to explain how her grandfather was never coming home. Never did Naoko imagine that Uryu was there when it happened and _saw it all_. She looked at him and saw ancient pain and sorrow hardening his features.

"I don't hold my friends accountable for something they had no hand in," Uryu said, his voice tight with calm control, but Naoko could hear the pain.

"I'm not saying you should blame them," Matsuro said gently. "Merely that I'm surprised that you looked past that to create friendships with people most Quincies wouldn't hesitate to shoot."

"Our grandfather advocated for peace and cooperation between Soul Reapers and Quincies in managing Hollows and protecting others. It would be a… disservice to him if I didn't take his teachings to heart and live them."

Naoko could sense the weight of history to his words and wondered if he would share it with her. He was right. Their grandfather had been a peaceful, amicable man who believed even the most different people can work together. How ironic that the people he encouraged to work with couldn't save him.

The older man smiled fondly, "He believed the same when we were much younger men. I thought he was naïve and overly optimistic, odd considering what happened to his family."

"What did happen?" Uryu asked.

"It happened when your grandparents and I were quite young," Matsuro sighed pensively. "The Ishida family was an eminent noble Quincy family… until they fell from grace. I don't quite remember the details though I know it involved their association with Soul Reapers. I believe your great-grandparents sought cooperation just like Soken did."

"And they lost everything because of that? Because they wanted peace?" Naoko said with disbelief and fought not to roll her eyes.

"Maybe Quincies associating with Soul Reapers is taboo as Soul Reapers associating with Hollows," Uryu suggested.

The older gentleman shrugged, "As I said, I take no issue with whom you socialize with, but others will."

"And we care what these others think?" Naoko scoffed, leaning against a table with her arms crossed.

"If you want the throne, yes."

"And if we don't want it?"

That seemed to make him uncomfortable as though he'd been expecting or hoping they would seize such a seat of power. They didn't come here for that; they came for answers.

"You may wish to rethink that," he said slowly, carefully picking his words. "There are malicious people who would take the throne and use its power poorly. People blinded by arrogance, self-serving desires, and a twisted sense of Quincy pride. People who view Soul Reapers as monsters worse than Hollows and should be hunted as such. I cannot see that ending well for anyone, can you?"

His words became heavier the longer they hung in the air, and Naoko could feel their gravity pressing on her. Was that any reason to take power? To keep others from having it, even if those others would abuse it? It was challenging to imagine Quincies being posing a genuine threat to Soul Reapers, especially since the former had nearly been wiped out by the latter two centuries ago. _But that was a long time ago, who knows how much stronger we've become_.

"What if we could use this chance to spread grandfather's message," Uryu said slowly as an idea began to take shape in his head, "about peaceful coexistence with Soul Reapers. Better yet, show it can be done, show it's possible and beneficial for all."

Naoko blinked, lead their people to what? An era of peace? Suppose some Quincies opposed so much as casual association with Soul Reapers. How could they ever get anyone to peaceably coexist? Were there still skirmishes between Soul Reapers and Quincies? Or was this just one-sided old hatred?

"It's… certainly an idea," Matsuro said slowly.

_Whether it's a bad, good, or simply crazy idea remains to be seen._ Naoko thought before saying, "Is that why you came here today? To see if we were taking the throne or not?"

"Well, yes and no. I also have news from the council. If you recall, I said they wanted to meet with you in person."

"Yeah," she said slowly with a sinking feeling.

"They want to meet here tomorrow."

Uryu tensed, and Naoko pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fantastic."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Matsuro asked slowly with hesitance.

The teen girl gave a humorless laugh, "Let's just say my powers aren't anything to write home about."

He looked at Uryu almost imploringly, but the boy's silence confirmed his fears. "Well… I'm sure your skills cannot be that bad."

The siblings exchanged sardonic looks and Matsuro felt a strange growing sense of dread.

* * *

The blade silently sliced through the air as Rukia went through the motions. Swing, pivot, stab, moves that comprised her battle dance. With no enemies near or danger lurking, the lieutenant decided to use this private time outdoors for a bit of personal training. Steady, swift practiced movements settled her mind and could feel Sode no Shirayuki coming closer to the physical plane and…

She swung her sword again only to hit a ruby red blade instead of air.

The metallic sound and force of the strike jolted Rukia from her reverie.

With mild amusement, Rosenberg said, "Pardon my intrusion, I was not sure if you were looking for a spar or fighting invisible enemies."

Rukia lowered her sword and wiped the sweat from her brow. While it was spring, the weather was still chilly with bits of snow still clinging to the ground, yet she had still worked up a sweat.

"Neither I'm trying to achieve bankai, actually."

The other lieutenant canted her head, "Really? May I ask why?"

"It just… it feels like everyone I know is getting farther ahead of me in terms of strength."

"I heard you fought in a war in Hueco Mundo," she pointed out not unkindly, "that is quite a feat in and of itself."

Rukia shuddered at the memories of that war. Her battle against Aaroniero and nearly dying, Byakuya getting hurt fighting Zommari and Rukia almost dying again. Almost failing to save Orihime and Naoko, fighting Ichimaru and her friends nearly dying so many times.

"There… were too many close calls. I know it was a war, and such things should be expected, but that does not make it any better."

Rosenberg studied Rukia for a few moments. "So, you want to achieve your Final Release just to be stronger? Getting stronger just for its sake is something a shortsighted person, typically a man, would do."

"It's not that. It's…" Rukia heaved a sigh. "I have people I want to protect now, who the thought of losing terrifies me. I have people who care about me and who I care about too."

_Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Naoko._

_Ichigo._

"I lost someone I cared very deeply about." _Kaien_. "I was weak and scared, and I lost him_." Pouring rain mixing with his pouring blood, both drenching her body._ "And…"

"_If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them. Kuchiki, that's why you must never, ever, ever die alone." _

"I don't want my friends to die, but I don't want them to be alone if they do. I want to be strong enough to protect their hearts and carry them with me so they will live on at least in me."

Rosenberg smiled gently like a teacher pleased with her pupil. "Now _that_ is a reason to train for Final Release. Would you like some assistance? I've been trying to attain Final Release these past few decades myself."

Rukia nodded, "But only if you tell me your reason."

"Fair enough. I have people I want to protect too, my subordinates, souls, and my nitwit of a captain. I know what it's like to be weak, helpless, and have no one to protect you. I don't want anyone to feel like that when they're around me."

The dark-haired lieutenant had not been expecting a real, honest answer like that, though it was appreciated. "Alright then, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Chirp, Caelestis Rubinus."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he caught Twitterson, stealing another, not so furtive glance at him. Was the guy expecting him to go full Hollow unexpectedly?

Probably.

The other captain hadn't seemed perturbed at Ichigo wearing a Hollow mask, more intrigued. It did feel odd that Twitterson hadn't tried to attack him as if he were a Hollow like Ichigo expected a stranger to understandably do. Those who knew Ichigo knew about his _other spirit_ housed inside him and accepted it, especially after the public learned about the Vizards and their condition, all being Aizen's fault.

While people still sent wary glances at Ichigo, the teen brushed them off. His friends and family still cared about him, and that was all that mattered.

They paused their patrol in a forest clearing. Ichigo stretched out his senses and felt nothing peculiar. There were the faint, steady signatures of Naoko, Uryu, and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi in the manor. Rukia and Twitterson's lieutenant not far from there and the gentle buzz of all the people in the nearby town.

Opening his eyes, he saw Twitterson looking at him. Ichigo sighed roughly, "If you got something to say, say it already."

The captain sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing just… I'm not trying to offend you, but… what are you? You're a Soul Reaper I can tell that much, but there's an underlying Hollow layer, not to mention that mask of yours. Cool but a sight creepy."

"I'm a human who became a Soul Reaper after Rukia gave me her powers to save my family. Then I went through training from hell and developed a Hollow along the way, making me a Vizard. That would be Soul Reapers with Inner Hollows, but Aizen forcibly made them while mine was kind of an accident."

Twitterson had the look of someone with a short-circuiting brain.

"I think you lost him, Ichigo," Renji said with a smirk at Englishman's befuddled expression.

Twitterson blew out a slow breath and wondered if this was worth reporting to Glyndower. A captain-class Soul Reaper with a Hollow inside him. Would that automatically qualify him as an enemy? He was hesitant to decide since Ichigo was a friendly bloke, and his friends seemed to trust him well enough. So… maybe not?

"Right… any chance you can start from the beginning?"

* * *

(_Karakura_) 

This was madness.

And yet here he was.

If any Soul Reapers found him, he would be killed on sight. If any of the others found out, he would never hear the end of it.

However, he wanted to learn more about the heart and how could he do that by living in a land of creatures without hearts? And the one person who could teach him best lived in this town. So, it was logical that Ulquiorra Cifer would be in Karakura, though he had yet to engage with the woman.

He sighed quietly in annoyance at his hesitation. He had talked with her before, why was now any different? Was it because she was not his prisoner and thus had no authority over her? She was now free to help or fight him if she chose. He watches her walk away from the store alongside another girl, but with short, black hair. They're talking though he is too far to hear precisely what's being said.

The wom—Orihime looks… _happy_. The upturn of her lips, the glitter of mirth in her eye… it faintly stirs something in him.

"You know the war is over, right?"

Ulquiorra whips around, hand tightly gripping his sword while slowly from the shadows, a dark-skinned woman emerges. Her reiatsu marks her as a Soul Reaper, a captain, and she appears vaguely familiar to him. She makes no move to attack or apprehend him, and he can see no weapon on her person though that doesn't make him lower his guard.

"I am aware that our conflict is finished. I have not come here to cause any trouble."

Her lips twitch up in a smirk, "Just to watch pretty girls all day? I guess there aren't that many in Hueco Mundo?"

The Arrancar felt a strange warmth overtaking his face. "I am not engaging in any such voyeuristic activities. I am trying to discern what it means to have a heart, and I believed this was the best place to do so."

She makes a soft, thoughtful noise, "I'm all for learning by observation, but I think this requires you to actually go out in the field and interact with people and such."

"That is impossible, as no one would be able to see me."

The woman tips her head, "True, though that can be fixed with a gigai, a fake body Soul Reapers use to interact with the Living World. I know somebody who could make you one."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "Why would you do this? I am a Hollow, your enemy. Is it not your profession to end my existence?"

"To be fair, you haven't done anything to warrant me killing you. However," now her voice took a deadly serious turn. "If you do anything to harm Orihime or anyone of this town, then I will kill you."

"Your warning is noted." He then realized something, "Why did you mention Orihime Inoue?"

The smirk was back, "Because she told me about you and how she befriended you. I think she might like to see you again."

'Befriended' was a bit of a strong word to describe their affiliation, in Ulquiorra's opinion. He was unsure if 'like' was too strong as well. Was that the root of his hesitance? Did he fear she would reject his presence? She did not seem afraid of him in Hueco Mundo, but perhaps that was a façade, and she did fear him.

"Hey," he was suddenly reminded that he was not alone. "Stop overthinking it. If you want that gigai, go to the Urahara Shop."

She turns to leave, but he says, "Thank you… for not killing me outright. May I ask for your name?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, captain I should say. I certainly wasn't expecting to have a civil conversation with someone I once fought, what a way to spend my day off."

Ah, now he recalled her. He and Yammy briefly fought her and another man during their first invasion of this town. Ulquiorra bows, "I see, thank you again for not killing me despite our last encounter."

Yoruichi shrugs and flicks her ponytail, "You're welcome, just don't make me regret it."

* * *

***The passage Naoko was reading was about Yhwach, but it was more of a minor nod to canon. I don't know if I'll ever use the Vandenreich in any of my stories for this saga, but we'll see. **

**My headcanon for my fics is that Soken's family, the Ishida's, were like the Shiba's because they were high nobility but fell from power. It's never said how the Shiba's lost power (I don't think), but for the Ishida's their liberal views on Soul Reapers got them in trouble. Like Uryu said Soul Reapers are to Quincies what Hollows are to Soul Reapers. **

**I hope Angelica and Rukia's reasons for wanting bankai were believable. I wanted something a little deeper than the generic Shonen "to get stronger". I also wanted to incorporate Kaien since he seemed to be a big influence on Rukia. Angelica's zanpakutou is Latin for Celestial Ruby. **

**Ulquiorra is here! I hope the talk between him and Yoruichi was okay. I think she'd be the type to give people a chance until they give her a reason not to. She's also not going to let him walk around completely unobserved though, just more from a distance. **

**Please review, I'll post again Aug. 28****th**** though it might be late because I'm having family visit and traveling. Yeah, I know not the smartest thing to do during a pandemic. Stay safe and be smarter than me. * **


	17. Ch 16: Measure Up

Chapter 16: Measure Up

***I know this is late, but between family, work, and school starting, I've been a bit busy. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

(_Seireitei_)

"Aww, you already asked her?" Flynn whined. "Now what am I going to do?"

Sakura gave him a smile that was both sheepish and smug. "Sorry, Stanley, but you're not the only one who needs a new lieutenant."

The three captains sat outside on the verandah of the Fifth Division basking in the warm spring sunlight. The snow and ice receded, making way for blooming flowers and budding trees. Midafternoon and drank white tea while he sipped a coffee smelling faintly of chocolate. Harumi held a cup of jasmine tea.

"Yeah, but I think my need is greater since I'm still learning how to write and read Japanese."

"You are improving," she amended, "a little."

"Are not any of your seated officers fit for the position?" Harumi asked.

Flynn winced, "My Fourth and Fifth Seats were killed, and my Third is recovering, and I don't know if he'll be able to come back. We're still shuffling people around, and besides, none of them had achieved Shikai, which I know is a prerequisite. Guess I'll have to look outside my Division."

"Hmm, I'll see if any of my officers could work," Harumi offered.

"Aww, you do care about me."

"I care more about the poor, overworked officers under your command in need of actual leadership."

Flynn gasped, "Sakura, did you hear that? He's being mean to me again!"

The Quincy snorted into her tea, "Play nice, boys." She took a sip and asked Harumi, "How have things been at the Tenth?"

Harumi's Division was sandwiched between the Eighth and Tenth, so anyone would know what was going on; it was him. While the Third and Fifth lost their lieutenants, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto lost close friends. Harumi's lieutenant, Hisagi, was somewhat familiar with Matsumoto. His Division oversaw the newspaper, meaning they knew all Seireitei's news; both official and unofficial.

"They are managing as well as can be from what I've heard. The lieutenant is inebriated often, and I hear even Captain Unohana is becoming concerned. Their young captain is still… temperamental. I've been feeling quite a few bursts of cold wind blowing through the Ninth and finding ice and frost along the buildings bordering theirs."

"I guess winter is sticking around a bit longer at the Tenth," Flynn quipped.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

Uryu gave his sister a doubtful look, and she helplessly shrugged. The pair stood before a couple of heavy wooden doors that led to the manor's more spacious solar. Waiting for them on the other side would be the royal council, people set to judge the worthiness of Naoko and Uryu. Not just for the throne, but to be considered genuine Quincies.

Uryu studied the doors and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I don't think I can do this."

The quiet statement was shocking enough, but the underlying vulnerability and doubt made it more jarring. Normally, Uryu would never display this level of fragility, and Naoko knew that. So, to show her this side that he was hiding from everyone else touched her heart. He trusted her enough to not hurt him when he was feeling weak.

"Hey, come on, if anyone should be worried, it's me." She joked, "You're a prodigy, a genius, aren't you? You'll be fine."

"Naoko, these people have been raised and trained extensively in our ways. I never had much formal training, only what I could teach myself through trial and error." He fidgeted with his sleeve jacket, "and I… have no talent."

Naoko scoffed, "Don't be bringing Dad into this." Trying another tactic, she said softly, "Brother, you have plenty of talent, especially for someone self-taught."

She shot him a reassuring smile when he finally looked up at her. "We could tell them to shove their opinions and not take the throne."

"And leave it open to those who would and abuse it?"

Sighing dramatically, she says, "I suppose you've got a point, and we must do the right thing."

His lips briefly tip upward at her display, and a small sense of victory fluttered in her heart. He opened the door and stepped through with her at his heels. Five well-aged adults stood in a semi-circle, two women and three men all dressed formally like for a business meeting. Small consolation that they recognized Matsuro and Fiona. The other three, two men and a woman, appeared unimpressed by their appearance.

"I hope you will forgive us for not showing due respect by bowing; such movement is not easy for us in our advance age," one of the men said politely. His voice bared traces of an English accent. "I am Philip Martin. I know you are already acquainted with Matsuro and Ó Cathaláin. Still, I'd be remiss not to introduce the remaining members."

He gestured to a portly gentleman, "Robert Van Alphen." Next, he inclined his head to the other woman, "Mariya Kohut."

"They do speak English, don't they?" Van Alphen said faintly derisive.

"I can assure you, sir, my brother and I speak and understand your tongue quite well," Naoko said with a sharp smile.

He huffed, "Well, at least you can do that much."

Martin intensely studied the siblings. "You are Uryu and Naoko Ishida. Grandchildren to the late Queen Tsukihana?"

Naoko's brain stalled too long for her to reply. _Queen? She took the title before dying? Tsukihana? That isn't— oh wait, that is her real name_.

"We are, sir," Uryu said politely.

"And you have come here to claim your birthright as her descendants?"

Uryu shared a glance with Naoko before responding, "At first, my sister and I traveled here to learn more about our family and heritage."

"And you felt the need to do this with an escort of four powerful Soul Reapers?" Kohut, shoulder-length black and gray hair with a beaky looking nose, said disdainfully.

"You never know what you might encounter so far from home," Naoko quipped. "Best to have backup."

"Has your objective changed then?" Martin asked, ignoring the little exchange.

"It has. This is a responsibility your grandmother entrusted to us. We will not let it be passed over to anyone who would abuse this kind of status for their own selfish ends."

Uryu's tone was all but challenging, and Naoko felt a twinge of pride in him. After staring down death multiple times, these old geezers had nothing on them.

"Well then seems we didn't come all this way for nothing," Van Alphen glowered at them slightly when adding. "Again."

Martin's face was placid, not showing a whit of what he might be feeling. "We need to determine if you are worthy of leading our people. Yes, you have the right, thanks to your grandmother. However, we can instate or unseat a current or prospective ruler should they be deemed unfit."

Naoko's eyes widened at hearing that. They could do that? As far as she knew, no other system of ruling had a clause like that. At least not in normal human history, being Quincies did put them on a different plane. Her eyes darted to Matsuro, who gave the faintest nod, confirming the other man was right.

"And what do you define as unfit?" she dared to ask.

"Physical, mental, or emotional instability. Ruling in a way that does more harm than good for our people." Kohut added emphasis on the last quality, "An inability or unwillingness to uphold our peoples' sacred traditions and values."

"We need a ruler strong of body and of power. Tell us, what exactly can you do concerning your Quincy powers?"

Matsuro spoke up in their defense, "He has survived the Quincy: Letzt Stil, had his powers restored and can perform complex techniques such as Heavenly Puppet, or what we call Ransōtengai."

That sparked an exchange of surprised looks amongst the elders. Naoko, though wondered if her grandmother had told Matsuro all this, there was no other way he could've known. _Wait… Brother can use Rans__ō__tengai? Since when? ! _Naoko shot her sibling an incredulous look, but he didn't meet her gaze.

"That's quite a feat for someone so young, though I have to ask what drove you to use the Letzt Stil?" Martin asked.

Uryu shifted, trying to cover his discomfort. "I had to fight a Soul Reaper captain. He released his Bankai, and I… was in serious need of power to just survive, let alone win."

Something about his tone prickled at her senses. _That's not the entire truth, is it?_ Her brother wasn't the best of liars.

"You have fought Soul Reapers?"

"Only those who have tried to kill me."

"And would that be many?" Kohut said, looking down her nose at them, which was a feat considering she was shorter than them.

"No," Naoko answered. "We have far more friends than enemies with Soul Reapers."

Van Alphen scoffed, "Cavorting about with Soul Reapers. You children truly haven't been raised to be proper Quincies, have you?"

She bristled at the insult, "And what do you consider a proper Quincy? Only as someone who hates Soul Reapers? Soul Reapers were used to protect our family."

"And look where that got us."

"I would not talk so boldly if I were you, young lady," Martin said coolly. "Tell me, what are _your_ strengths? Your brother's abilities, if they are to be believed, are impressive. I'm interested to see if you are just as prodigious."

"I…" She licked her lips. "I can manipulate reishi and am well-versed in hiernkyaku. I'm actually faster than my brother." It wasn't entirely a lie since she had yet to prove it, but Naoko bet that her sessions of playing tag with Yachiru certainly gave her a leg up.

Martin was unimpressed. "That's it? Can you form a bow, at least? The only weapon suitable for a proper Quincy, it would be quite shameful if you can't even do that."

'_Is wielding a bow really the only way a person can be defined as a Quincy?_' It was a question Yumichika had proposed to her just before the Winter War.

_I don't know._ Seeing their stern elderly faces made her think that the answer was yes.

Uryu came to her support or at least tried to. "My sister's strengths may not lie in traditional Quincy arts, but she is a skilled fighter in her own right. Her differences complement mine, and it is why we work well together. Her use of a sword and short-range fighting capabilities—"

"You use a sword?" Kohut sneered. "She's as bad as King Nicholas's heathen sister."

"Considering that sister is their great-grandmother, what do you expect?" Van Alphen snorted.

"You can't judge a person based on their ancestors," Ó Cathaláin interjected.

_Maybe Brother was right, and this was a bad idea_. Naoko tried to tune out the passive-aggressive bickering going on.

"Enough," Martin snapped, bringing all talking to a halt. "I see now that our current line has given us… less than desirable candidates. However, since you do descend from a direct line, I believe it would be unfair to cast you aside quickly. Instead, perhaps with time and proper teaching, you can become someone worthy of not only the throne but of our people. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that bastard?" Naoko snarled once they were out in the hallway.

"Which one?"

"All of them! Not proper Quincies," Naoko scoffed. "As if they have any right to judge us! Thanks for trying to stick up for me, though."

"Even if it did backfire?"

"Wielding a bow shouldn't be the only thing that defines a Quincy," Naoko sighed.

"You have to admit you're not exactly a standard Quincy," Uryu said gently.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just maybe if you had tried practicing your powers more than learning how to fight with a sword like a Soul Reaper—"

Anger bristled in her heart. "Hang on, that is not my fault. My powers didn't even manifest until I was ten, and by then, I had no one to teach me as you would well know."

Uryu narrowed his eyes, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she said, nearly mocking. "Only that if Grandpa had lived a little longer, then maybe I would've had someone to teach me. Maybe if you had done something—"

"I was a child," his hands balled up into fists. "What was I supposed to do?"

The flash of pain on his face almost made her stop. However, an angry fire and been lit within her, and she couldn't stop. "Use those prodigious Quincy powers of yours? Not hide like I guess you did."

His voice was a low, vicious hiss, "You have no idea what happened, so don't you dare lecture me on what I should have done. But at least I faced his death and accepted it, Grandmother's too, yet you are too cowardly to."

He walked away, not looking back. The fire in her heart guttered out, leaving her feeling raw and cold. Stifling her tears, she stalked down the hall in the opposite direction. Both unaware of the figure hidden in the tree branches that had just seen their whole confrontation.

* * *

***If this is subpar, I apologize. I'm trying to get back into writing and finding a balance between this, work, and school. Please review and I'll try to post again Sept 25****th****.* **


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: I need to put this story on a temporary hiatus. My semester is turning out to be busier than I expected, and I need to focus on that. Add in work and trying to start a new career and I can't give this story the attention it needs. The hiatus will probably be lifted in December, but I will finish this story come hell or high water.

I'll remove this note and replace it with a new chapter when I get it done. I don't know if anyone is even reading this story anymore, but if you are I hope you still like it.


End file.
